When will my ship sail? Multi-ship June
by Miraculous Fanfic Lover
Summary: All Ladrien June 2019 prompts turned into Multi-ship prompts. Each chapter will include a one-shot for a different ship. Probably one chapter each for Adrigami and Lukanette. (Hope you like it!) BTW there is a small surprise in chapter 15! :)
1. Kiss

**A/N**

_Hi! It's Miraculous Fanfic Lover here! It's Been a long time, hasn't it? Well, I did say that I will be posting again in August, but here's a little surprise..._

_My load of work for June got a little loose so I will be posting in the entire month of June!_

_So, about this piece of work, I initially wanted to do Ladrien June but also badly wanted to do something related to the other ships, hence I took the prompts of Ladrien June and am going to be doing 'Multi Ship June'. (Special Credit goes to ChubbyUnicornMama for the help with the name)_

_I'll be writing at lest one chapter about any and possibly every ship in Miraculous Ladybug and am hoping that all the wonderful readers out there are contended with my work. By the way I am less of a Adrigami or Lukanette fan so possibly only one chapter might be the limit..._

_Disclaimer- So just in case you meet the genie in the lamp, tell him that a desperate Fanfic lover is wanting the rights to miraculous ladybug. Till then you know it._

**A/N**

**Day 01- **Kiss

**Ship- **MariChat

/MLB/

Adrien always regretted the fact having to address Marinette as "just a friend". Ladybug had forever won his heart- but not until he broke another's.

It was lunch time when Adrien saw Marinette and Alya having a huge discussion among themselves. Finally Marinette marched towards Adrien and questioned, "Adrien, wouldyouliketogooutwithme?

"Um.. Sure" Adrien had started to understand Marinette's stutter quite lately.

"Huh? You two seem to be a thing aren't you?" Nino looked at Adrien

"A thing?!. Hahahaha hahaha Hahahahaha!" Adrien began to let out a huge laugh with tears almost beginning to form due to the intense laughter though he didn't realise the tears forming in Marinette's eyes.

"A thing? Really Nino" Adrien was wiping a tear, "We're just friends, how many times should I tell you that? Right, Marinette?" Adrien looked at Marinette who lightly fake chuckled.

"Right! Well-um- I've got to go. Mama is calling me for some -um- bakery work." She said running back with tears in her eyes. _Had Adrien really hurt her?_

Alya was fuming up. Just before she left to check on her friend she took a step back and,

_*slap*_

That was hard! Adrien was holding his very red check just in case it burst out from the intensity of the slap. Just before Adrien could question anything Alya turned back to catch up with her best friend.

"Dude, she loved you, REALLY BADLY! And girls are very sensitive, ok? They tend to get hurt, bad.. Well even if they don't, what you did was plain AWFUL!" Nino explained the blonde before wishing him a good luck on handling things.

Adrien sure knew one thing- He had screwed things up... but... not Chat!

/MLB/

Marinette had vomited thrice that evening. Her parents had insisted her not to move so that she won't fall much sick but little did they know that, that was not the reason..

It had been 6 hours since Adrien rejected her and 2 hours since burnt the posters of him in her room. It was in between of her sobs that she heard someone arriving at he balcony. She immediately recognised the figure. CHAT NOIR.

"Hello puurincess. Been crying for a while I see. What's the-"

He was cut out as Marinette hugged him tightly as for no space to exist for them to breathe.

"Calm down there puurincess. Now would you tell me, purrety please?" Chat asked as they broke the hug

"It's this guy Chat, I loved him, alot! Today he rejected me... You know what hurt me the most? His laugh! It didn't seem that he ever cared about what I thought.. He-He-"

"Shhhh! Can my princess tell me who this guys is so that one day I can accidentally slide my baton on him?" Chat felt his stomach growl as he already knew who the guy was.

"I would be pleas- what am I saying?! He is a nice guy Chat, no need for baton fights. Well he is Adrien Agreste. Besides, He is not as well built as you" _What on earth am I saying?_ Marinette blushed a deep red.

"Aha?" Chat questioned beginning to blush though he knew that 'He' was him. Technically, his alter ego which meant that he still had a chance as Chat.

"I never knew. Thanks" He managed to blurter.

"Oh silly kitty, you never know anything!" Marinette began to laugh. Seeing her laugh Chat was finally happy too. He knew he hadn't a chance with ladybug, so here went nothing,

"M'lady"

"Chat!?..." _Did he know? _Marinette froze, "But..."

"I know, that is LB's nickname. Well, that is what I call her but still... that was when I thought she was my lady. Now, I want you M'lady! From now on everyday my heart will pound for you, You will be the only reason for real happiness in my life and you will have to spend you're entire life with me. Do you agree?" Chat was serious

"On day one, who the heck proposes?! Chat this is too early, besides I'm still 15!" Chat chuckled at that.

"M'lady, this is not yet a proposal, eventually it will be but still this is an invitation for... um.."

"Whatever it is I'm ready to except it. Date night at 7.00?" Mari beamed.

Out of nowhere chat came closer that their lips met with each other. It was magical. Marinette never wanted to let go. They kissed each other for what seemed like forever. Marinette and Chat were blushing a very very deep red, darker than ladybug's suite.

"I'll take it as excepted" Marinette broke the silence between them.

"Oh you will." Chat waved a hand at Marinette before leaving. "DATE NIGHT AT 7.00" He shouted back to Marinette.

_Silly, Kitty! What will I ever do with him?_ Marinette could only blush harder at the thought which occurred next.

"Chat Noir? Not bad" Tikki exclaimed as she flew from her hiding spot.

"It isn't Tikki. At least he is the least bit of Adrien. Chat is ten times better than Adrien Agreste." Tikki could only chuckle at Marinette's words while also worrying about what will happen after the reveal.

Nevertheless, Marinette had found her true love, Chat Noir!

**A/N**

_Marinette! Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste! Anyways Hope you like the first chapter. The upcoming chapters will be longer and better (I hope). By the way these are one shots but if you want I can continue some for a day 2 for the next day's prompt. You can let me know in the reviews section._

_Please leave a review of what you think..._

_~MFL_

**A/N**


	2. Famous

**A/N**

_Welcome back to another day of multi ship June. Well, a quick shout out to our guest reviewer from yesterday,_

_**Guest**__\- Thank you. Well, I'm planning to make these one shots. Sometimes I may do a day 2 continuation for the next day prompt but that is highly doubted. So yes, one shots it is..._

_Also I kinda managed to steal my sisters money to pool in and buy something from MLB but unfortunately the only thing possible for me to purchase was a strand of hair which earlier belonged to Adrien._

_My sis- It looks more like a nostril to me._

_Aah! For my dignity, let's mention this as a strand of hair! So back to the point, I still don't own MLB!_

**A/N**

**Day 02- **Famous

**Ship- **Adrinette

/MLB/

"OMG! That's Adrien!" a girl passing bye screamed looking at the blonde model.

"Adrien? Where? I want to marry him!" Another yelled.

For the fourth day this week, Adrien was being mobbed by Fangirls and fanboys , not that it was anything new but ever since his newest underwear campaign the young model had learnt to respect privacy even more. Adrien did the only thing he could think of, he ran as fast as he could to the nearest house he found.

MARINETTE'S!

Even before he rang the bell Marinette quickly opened the door at his arrival.

"Quick, my to room- to my room" Marinette ordered stuttering. The past four days Adrien had been visiting Marinette at a row due to his present situation and Marinette was slowly getting used to spending time with Adrien but had not stopped stuttering.

The blonde hurriedly dashed towards the bluenette's room.

"You stay right here Adrien, I'll get back in a minute. I need to fool those your fan- fans of yours, right" Marinette beamed at Adrien as he gave a quick thumbs up.

As soon as Marinette left Adrien's phone began to beep.

_**From- Chlo**_

_**To- Adrikins**_

_ADRIKINS! Where are you? I saw a few- A HUGE MOB of fans trying to get your attention and you were just running? We'll have to do the "How to be a social celeb" classes from the top!_

_-10.15 a.m._

_Yeah! I totally forgot Chlo! "How to be a social celeb"! _Adrien began to make gagging noises.

Adrien's father Gabriel Agreste had seen the numerous amount of times that Adrien had tried to escape his fans and had hired Chloe to teach him to stick in one place and address his fans. But Adrien absolutely HATE this idea!

_**From- Adrikins **_

_**To- Chlo**_

_You know Chloe that I hate being famous! Enough with it already! Please! I beg of you!_

_-10.16 a.m._

It hadn't taken Chloe more than just ten seconds to reply. Adrien was baffled at reading the next text,

_**From- Chlo**_

_**To- Adrikins**_

_Oh please Adrikins! Get this straight... You're nothing if you weren't famous! You wouldn't have even one friend in your life! Everyone likes you only if you're famous. Puh lease!_

_-10.16 a.m._

What?! The very cryptic text finally began to sink in to Adrien's heart. _Did he really have friends only because he was famous? Wh-_

Marinette suddenly interrupted his train of thoughts. "Got you a sardine and spinach cry – I mean- pie and some Macaroons. Try it, all made by me" She winked handing over the plate of delicacies while blushing.

"Thank you" Adrien hesitated as he picked up a pie. Adrien's very unusual behaviour seemed awkward to Marinette.

"Care to share your problem with me?" Marinette questioned in a very caring tone.

As far as what Adrien knew, Marinette had lying so this could be his opportunity to ask her for some advice.

"Well, Marinette... Why do you like me?" Adrien asked. Marinette was going to burst out of the intense blushing through that question but Adrien who did not seem to notice continued, "Most of the people say that it's because I'm famous. They say that if I weren't the model I am, then no one would even want to look at me"

Marinette thought for a moment before replying. _The handsome, cute and perfect Adrien DID have problems in his life! Like alot!_

"Well, I like you because your famous" Marinette replied much to Adrien's amusement. _She was not stuttering, And she hated lying! Was she?_ Adrien could not believe it but Marinette continued,

"Adrien, you're famous in our hearts for being a kind and passionate blonde. You're famous within us for being a smarty pants. But most of all you're famous for being a very good friend. That's why I- We like you" Marinette giggled, a hand on Adrien's shoulder.

Those were the sweetest and kindest words Adrien had ever heard. Marinette truly was a sweetheart and always solved others problems. "Thank you Marinette" Adrien said hugging his friend. Marinette hugged him back, red cheeks about to burst.

"Care if I have lunch at your place?" Adrien questioned breaking the hug.

"S-S-Sure. I'll inform mama away right, RIGHT AWAY" Marinette shot blushing as she head down the stairs.

"Well Marinette," Adrien thought dreamily, "I hope you don't mind being famous in people's hearts for being Adrien Agreste's girlfriend?"

"Finally, Your father's idea was not bad either. It brought you and that bluenette toghether." Plagg informed munching on a piece of Camembert

"True enough Plagg" Adrien whispered as he began dreaming about Marinette.

**A/N**

_Hope you liked this chapter. Also next chapter will be somewhat of an AU(The chapter will be based on Ladynoir) . Hope you'll like it!_

_So, should I write any chapter involving ships of Alix X Kim, Ivan X Milan(The side ships of Marinette's classmates)? You can leave a review about it..._

_Review maybe? Until tomorrow!_

_~MFL_

**A/N**


	3. Couple

**A/N**

_Hi! This is Miraculous Fanfic Lover wishing all the awesome readers a wonderful June 03rd as I bring you day 03 of Multi ship June!_

_Just before we move on, a few things to say,_

_• I have decided to do the side ships __**(**__and some kwami ships __:)__**)**__ and will be uploading them on Multi ship June after doing Ladrien. So probably a side ship to be expected on day 05?_

_• Just in case someone does not like that ship I will be writing a bonus scene in every side ship chapter whoch will include __a Marinette/Ladybug X Adrien/Chat Noir scene._

_And now for the most important notice,_

_• I MFL, A very enthusiastic fan of miraculous tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir have no rights owned in this show! :( _

**A/N**

**Day 03- **Couple

**Ship- **Ladynoir

_/MLB/_

Today was the day! Marinette's college was going to hold the annual ball to choose the best couple from the entire college but... There is a CATch! The staff will be randomly choosing partners and giving them time to learn about each other after which the annual contest will begin!

"Marinette! You've got just 30 minutes left! Wear your mask fast!" Alya, her best friend and roommate announced. This year each student had to wear a masked costume and Marinette had designed her costume herself. It was a beautiful red and black Ladybug inspired dress and her mask had been designed with the same material. It was gorgeous.

"Coming!" Marinette replied checking her dress one final time.

"It's gorgeous Marinette. Now, if the lady in the red would be kind enough" Alya escorted dramatically.

"Oh! I will! Let's go" Marinette replied back dramatically.

Today was a wonderful day. Only if she got Adrien as her partner! It would be the best!

_/MLB/_

"Adrien, Remember, you should be at your best behaviour and wear the costume that Mr. Agreste designed" Nathalie reminded

"The warrior one? Sure Nathalie, I will" Adrien deadpanned.

Gabriel Agreste had designed Adrien a dress himself. It was a warrior's costume and had absolutely no mask! Adrien had insisted that he wanted to blend in with the others at college but he was not buying it. Gabriel just shrugged him off with a, "We are Agreste's and we are different" _Yeah right!_

Adrien was not giving up either. As soon as he reached the college he quickly crept into the nearest restroom. Adrien himself had designed a costume with great difficulty. He wore the black cat costume and customised mask and accessorised himself with a small cat bell.

_Now, Who will be my puurincess?_

_/MLB/_

"Ladies and gentlemen, Now it's time to choose your partners! Madam Bustier will give you a chit and you will have find the lady or gent with the matching chit. We will give you one hour to know each other and then we will start off with the contest" Cammela, the senior head announced.

Adrien was handed with a chit, boldly written "LN" He was really excited to know who his partner will be. Soon almost everyone had paired up but it seemed that his lady was still missing, hence he did the only thing which came to his mind,

"LN! Who is LN?" He began to shout.

On the other hand Marinette received her chit from Madam Bustier which read, "LN"

"LN, what does that mean?" Mari thought.

"LN! Who is LN?" Someone shouted from the opposite side.

"Coming!" Marinette shouted back as she adjusted her mask and headed to wear the sound came from. There stood a man wearing a black cat costume and holding the chit "LN" in his hand? _Oh! This day was going to be awful! _

"Hello there" the man said at an attempt to kiss her hand but Marinette was not taking it.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to invade your privacy. Well... Hi! I'm Chat... Chat Noir" the ma- Chat Noir beamed with pride.

"Oh! It's ok. You know that we can reveal our real names, don't you?" Marinette replied

"I do! But in my case, No! It will be better for me to just remain a secret" Chat sighed.

"Well then Chat Noir, sounds interesting. Let's make a deal" Chat was surprised at this.

"What it is?" Marinette gave out a small smirk.

"How about, both of us not reveal our identities? To tell you the truth... I honestly didn't want to reveal my name to a complete stranger, so be it"

"Hmm. .. What's in it for you?" Chat questioned thoughtfully

"Nothing much" Mari giggled.

"I see young lady. You already know that I am Chat Noir... so... what should I call you?" Chat was curious.

"Um.. Let's see" Marinette began to think.

At the exact moment a girl with a butterfly costume was troubling two lovebirds and making a huge scene. Marinette was totally sure that it was Lila who was troubling Luka and Kagami. Luka and Kagami were hard to trouble but – Lila was the queen of bullying.

"You pure orphan" Lila began, "Oh dear, Luki and Kags, my dear orphan friend and miss having a blind mother (_Please don't get offended) _What are these two doing at the party? Anyways you totally go with each other! Hahahahaha!" Lilaknew their weak points.

Marinette couldn't just stand there watching her friends getting bullied, couldn't she?

"Excuse me?" Marinette demanded attention. As much as she used to shy away from situations like this as her normal self, this costume seemed to give her a new found confidence.

"Aha! Who dares to disturb my bullying session? Oh, you Ladybug girl?" Lila looked up and down at her costume.

" Designed by yours truly" The lady beamed proudly. "Coming to the point, You snuck up little nosy lady, How dare you insult my friends. Just pick up your attitude and go GET LOST! The entrance is to your RIGHT!"

"Huh?" No one had stood up to Lila earlier. The whole area was applauding at this unknown red lady (known only to Alya) as Lila left the hall cursing the lady under her breath.

"She said to your right, not left. And yes, don't dare to do that to anyone again" Chat gave Lila a very cold stare which made her want to leave right at that moment.

On her way to the exit Lila accidentally slipped over Marinette causing her, Marinette and Chat Noir to fall in the ground but each of them eventually got up as Lila scrambled back on her feet and left hurriedly.

"That was a great amount of courage you had there um..." Chat gave a hand to the spotted female

"Ladybug, Call me ladybug." Mari – Ladybug replied standing back up. "You too Chat. I never knew Chat's could do such awesome death glares." She chuckled.

"Oh, you should have M'lady. Staying around for the contest?" Chat asked.

"Well, I've got to go now! I'm sorry I can't stick around for the contest with you but hope you find another girl. So much of drama for one day" She said waving a hand at the black cat while heading towards the exit.

"You're kidding me? Another girl? We may not have participated in 'best couple' but surely, we will be M'lady" Chat thought, "Whoever is behind that mask, I love her and we will be a couple"

_/MLB/_

"Chat Noir" Marinette thought as she exited the doorways and headed towards her car to get some rest. Surely, she wasn't leaving Alya behind (Who was apparently having fun with Nino as she had got his chit number)

"He is so awesome. Surely, I'm in love with whoever is behind that mask" She dug her hand into her pockets as she thought about him. Suddenly her hand caught on to something which looked like a talking doll,

"Hi, I'm Tikki!" The doll announced.

"Aaah! A mouse!" Marinette screamed.

**A/N**

_Cliffhanger! So, I thought about this story a month ago and hoped that the beginning would be good for a story on Ladynoir, the prompt being "couple"._

_I'm planning to continue this story as a separate one on my FFnett account right here. As per what I've decided 'The chase for the dolls' will be the name subject to changes. I hope it's nice._

_Anyways, hope you liked this chapter and after a chapter of Ladrien (probably) I will be starting off with the other ships.(Side ships) Hope all the wonderful readers out there liked this chapter. _

_Reviews help me breath with ease... Until tomorrow! _

_~MFL_

**A/N**


	4. Model

**A/N**

_Miraculous June 4__th__. This may be a little late, please excuse me! This day is Ladrien based hope you enjoy._

_For some of the questions asked about the last chap, Yes I'm planning to make it a story and will upload about mid June._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter of Multi ship June!_

_/MLB/_

**Day 04-** Model

**Ship- **Ladrien

/MLB/

It was a month since Ladybug and Adrien had started dating and today was their one month anniversary and Adrien's birthday. Marinette had planned something special to give him long ago but had only recently made her gift for him from scratch.

"Happy one month anniversary Ladybug!" Adrien greeted with a bone crushing hug.

"Woah! Same to you Adrien and Happy birthday!" Ladybug wished handing a wrapped gift to Adrien.

"What has the spotted heroine of Paris brought me? Oooh! Might be chocolates!" Adrien remarked mimicking a five year old child as Ladybug slightly chuckled at his antiques.

Adrien quickly opened the gift only to be amused with a beautifully hand sculpted model of himself.

"Wow! I never knew you could make such a great model of this model! How did you learn this art?" Adrien questioned in amazement as he slowly examined the creation to find it to be an exact copy if him while she herself had also attached a beautiful red ribbon with cursive handwriting, reading, 'Happy birthday Adrien!'

"Let's say it's a little hidden talent" Ladybug giggled "Well, to be honest I never thought I could ever sculpt even a mini model but for my luck my mama turned out to be an expert and now I have another hobby other than designing"

"That's really nice. I already know you're list of capabilities, what are the things your mama capable of? If you don't mind me asking, of course!" Adrien was a curious man.

"Oh I don't! My mama and papa love to bake and they also own a bakery" Ladybug added being careful not to expose too much of information.

"A bakery? I would like to try something from it one day, besides it may be better than my personal favourite perhaps. For now I absolutely adore my friend Marinette's parent's bakery but yet again I would love to try your parent's one too" Adrien replied not noticing the blush forming on Ladybug's face.

"Oh! I would like to try that one on a good day. Any more questions sunshine?" Adrien loved that nickname to the square of infinity as he blushed a deep red.

"Nothing much M'l-Ladybug. Just wanted to ask, what do you plan for your future?" He asked trying to dodge the error. _Chat! Not now!_ Adrien mentally scolded himself.

"Just want to be a fashion designer. Why do you ask?" _To make you 'Not' Notice my error of course M'lady!_

"I've -My father has got mine planned to be an icon for his brand and blah blah blah! But I want to think of my own, that's why!" Adrien sighed.

"Oh! Ok, well, I really want to be a fashion designer and make clothes for people of all sizes to inspire others to create something unique while inspiring myself that there is no limit to imagining. I also want to have 3 kids, names already planned by my but that is if my husband wants" Ladybug replied blushing.

"Cute little baby ladybugs will be fine with me"_and kittens, without a doubt! _"I want to serve as a physics instructor or a police officer, both fields being different but equally interesting and giving me the opportunity to help others. I'm currently helping myself out of course, since my dad won't like it, with training um... In my own room" Adrien blurted

"That's so thoughtful of you" Ladybug replied placing a soft kiss on his cheek. Adrien blushed hard.

"Adrien, mind if I ask a question? Who do you like to hang out with other than me?" Ladybug was inquisitive

"Why do you ask LB?" Adrien questioned

"I just want to know. Can't blame a bug for being curious" although she said this really LB wanted to know whether he liked he Marinette side.

"Well, Marinette. She's one of my friends and is super awesome! I always hangout with her whenever possible both at school and sometimes at her house. I even give her some frequent visits at her balcony" Adrien slipped out.

"Balcony? When did you come to my balcony?" It was Ladybug who slipped out.

After a few minutes of awkward silence and understanding it was Adrien who broke the silence,

"Marinette?"

"Chat Noir?"

Both of them began to roll on the floor laughing at this revelation.

"I'm glad it's you" Ladybug said recovering.

"Me too M'lady" Finally he could use the nickname. Adrien began looking at LB awkwardly as she understood what he wanted to do. Soon their lips drew close to each other passing out a magical sensation.

Who knew a mini sculpted model could change the life of a spotted heroine and model forever?

**A/N**

_Finally, Adrien – Mari is LB and Marinette- Adrien is CN! This is a fact!_

_Anyways, hope all the wonderful readers like this chapter. Probably a short one but next one will be longer and guess what..._

_LUKANETTE! _

_Ok, for the ones who don't ship it (including me!) I have a small surprise! You'll have to wait for it._

_Reviews help my day get better!_

_~MFL_

**A/N**


	5. Damsel

**A/N**

_Can someone please tell me why this author is so damn late today? Oh right! That's me alright. Well let's say I've got a pretty bunch of visitors and have not got a single minute to either finish my homework or post this thing. _

_BTW, If you're not a Lukanette fan just scroll down to the bonus scene. Plus t him may be a little short but right now I can barely keep my eyes open as in here its about 10.00 p.m. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

**A/N**

**Day 05- **Damsel

**Ship-** Lukanette

/MLB/

Marinette was sitting on the park bench thinking about the two boys in her life,

_Adrien, _A handsome young man who she wanted to see her future with since day one! He was all what she wanted, kind, cute, handsome and understanding but NEVER returned her feelings..

_Luka,_ A man who showed her feelings towards her but she never knew whether to return them. Ever since his confession Marinette had started to doubt whether Adrien was the right man for her.

And so was Marinette, sitting on the park bench in utter dismay about her heart not being able to choose between the two boys.

"A damsel in distress?" A very familiar voice spelled out.

"I suppose" Marinette replied.

Luka gently placed his hand on the bluenette's shoulders and sat on the bench.

"Without your guitar?" Marinette was amused.

"Yah! Juleka advised me that I need to get better with words, believe me I'm getting better" Luka giggled. "Now tell me little damsel, what's bothering you?"

At first Marinette didn't want to reveal her problem but later a little advise seemed to be good.

"Look, let's say a friend of mine has two boys in her life, one who she loved since the very first day she met him and the other who confessed his feelings for her in the cutest way possible and made her heart ponder. I just want to help her out"

"I see" Luka began to think, " In my opinion, she should first analyse the two"

"Huh?"

"Look Mari, first of all the boy should be decent" Marinette nodded as Luka continued, " next I suggest that he should be kind and understanding. But most importantly he should be able to understand and return the feelings your friend has to him. If she wants space he should give it without hesitation and if she wants his warmth it should be delivered. Well, that's my opinion."

_Whoa! _Marinette was beginning to process those words in her mind as she made a mental checklist,

**Decency**

_Adrien-_ Check

_Luka-_ Check

**Kind and Understanding**

_Adrien-_ Check

_Luka-_ Check

**Feelings **

This was the hard one. Luka seemed to be a man who understood each and every one of Marinette's moves. He used to always calm her down with his tunes and also he gave her what she wanted while on the other hand Adrien seemed to be an oblivious dork who didn't seem to care of what Marinette thought.

Did it mean...?

_No! _Marinette thought. She shouldn't be choosing by a mental checklist.

"Um... but she seems to be very hesitant. The one boy she loved is one she always saw her future with but according to your declaration she needs to choose the other one but... She never thought of him being a part of her life"

"It's like music little damsel. Sometimes when you feel a rhythm you tend to want to listen to it and ignore the other wonderful ones out there. That also may not be the rhythm which at a point of your life you would want to listen forever, so, advice this friend of yours to listen to the true rhythm which she deserves, one that will make her a place in her heart forever so that she won't regret her decision." Luka explained.

Marinette gave it a thought. Maybe Luka was right? Maybe he was really the person for her? It was now or never!

"Luka, would you like me to be your damsel until I'm no longer a damsel but all yours?" Marinette questioned staring at Luka's icy blue eyes.

"I would Mari and I wouldn't trade it for anything" Luka replied placing a gentle kiss on her cheeks.

_I was right, so that friend of yours is you. _The boy thought as he resumed his chat with his girlfriend.

***BONUS SCENE***

CN- Cataclysm

MFL- No! I You know that I have to write according to what the readers want, NOT YOU!

LB- Aah! You think I want to spend my life with someone other than my kitty. _(Evil grin) _Now that you've mentioned it.

CN- No! M'lady!

LB- FINE! Then just don't cataclysm our friend!

MFL- Thank you LB. Now if you may, LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!

(**MariChat)**

"Aah! Tikki, this is just annoying. I always try to confess to this one boy Adrien but I am never able to" Marinette groaned as she stood in her balcony.

"You have to get over it Marinette! Once you just master up your confidence then you will be able ask Adrien out" Tikki deadpanned as she reassured Marinette for the fifty second time that night

"Yeah right"

"Nothing seems right! What's wrong? Is there any damsel in distress?" It was Chat Noir. Luckily Tikki had hidden just in time for him NOT to notice.

"A damsel in distress? Well not me!" Marinette jumped in alarm.

"Seems to me. Puurincess, this is not punny, are you feline ok? Tell me what's your puuroblem?" Chat punned.

"The biggest problem in my life is that you are the Kong of bad puns"

"Meouch! It hurts puurincess. Now if you please" Chat dramatized.

"There's this one boy in my life I've forever wanted to ask out but it never seems to work" Marinette sighed.

"Hmm. .. All this damsel needs is a little puuuractice." Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, mister love guru! Would you like to give me some advice in crush catastrophe management?"

"I would be pleased. First of all just be confident ok and then ask him out. That's it. Now try it on me" Chat instructed.

"Fine. Chat Noir, would you like to go out with me, on a date?"Mari asked unhesitatingly.

"There you go-" though every fibre of Marinette was telling her to do it her mind was objecting the idea but when Tikki mouthed a 'follow your instincts' she quickly made her lips in contact with Chat Noir's. It had a different and good sensation.

Talking with Chat was easier and asking him out was a piece of cake, maybe because he made her feel confident and maybe it was Chat Noir.

"My little damsel" Chat hugged her.

"Oh I'm " Marinette giggled hugging back tight.

***end***

**A/N**

CN- better.

LB- Yeah right! Admit it, you were jealous !

(Chat Noir and Ladybug fighting while occasionally laughing)

MFL- Remind me why I called you two again?

LB- Because you wanted to increase your word count?

CN- And maybe because you are feline sleepy hence you are too tired to write an Author's Note?

MFL- Right! Let's say that you're lucky to not have read those little Author's Notes today. Anyways reviews make me get sweet dreams. Have a nice day!

**A/N**


	6. Working together

**A/N**

_Miraculous Fanfic Lover wishing a wonderful and miraculous 6__th__ of June. This chapter is based on Nathaniel X Marc and Juleka X Rose while the bonus scene is based on Adrinette. Readers who don't ship the afore mentioned ships can straight away scroll down to the bonus scene . Hope you enjoy._

**A/N**

**Day 06- **Working together

**Ship-** Nathaniel X Marc, Juleka X Rose

/MLB/

"You need to choose four people Ladybug" Master Fu acknowledged as the wielder of the ladybug miraculous picked two pairs of twin miraculouses to help their fight. "They should be equally skilled and should know about each other very well"

The twin miraculouses had powers split into each and Marinette knew just who the two pairs were going to be. "I won't let you down master" she said before she left his residence.

/MLB/

All the students were escorted to a safe ground but these particular 4 were ironically together at a separate area.

"Nathaniel, Marc and Juleka, Rose would you except thus miraculous of the twins which will grant you the power of unity and use it for the greater good?" Ladybug questioned hurriedly as her miraculous beeped.

"Power drainer snatched your powers too? Does that mean we have to fight alone?" Marc asked in amusement.

" Yes. The power of unity will help you to make the akuma switch sides and De evilize them, till then!" Ladybug handed the miraculouses and rushed off.

"That was fast!" Nathaniel blinked in amazement as they opened the boxes handed over to them.

"Yah right but look at them. So cute!" Rose squeaked at the kwamis.

"Hi I'm Unela! This is Effa my twin kwami. You're special power is unite which will make any evil switch sides, mainly akumas. To transform say 'Uneffa Unite!' " Unela finished off.

"Yep. She's right and we're Rex and Kerner. Nice to meet you. You're special power is called unite too but this will LN be able to unite you're powers with any other person passing by. To transform just utter 'Rener Unite!' " Rex hurried off as the teens quickly called on their transformations.

Rose and Juleka were adorned with a pink and purple suite just like their kwamis while Nathaniel and Marc had been dressed in a blue and red suite same as Rex and Kerner.

The four leapt from rooftop to rooftop until they spotted the akuma, power snatcher. His background included being a very renowned and powerfully rich artist but recently his business was taken over and he felt awfully powerless.

"Hey power snatcher" Juleka called out. "Face us, The twins" She said aiming towards the grey akuma.

"A new group with new miraculouses? Pretty amazing. I bet I can finish this one up fast" the akuma laughed as he caught Juleka.

"Leave her alone!" Rose called back angrily and worked up a good fight as Juleka was released.

While the girls were getting the akuma distracted, the boys reached for the akumatized object which seemed like a note but was too high that they lost grip.

"Toghether?" Nathaniel questioned kneeling down. Marc very well understood as he shook his head and ran on to him while doing a summersault and caught the akumatized object.

"Bye bye little akuma!" Rose exclaimed as she held the object in her hand. "UNITE!" The girls cried in unison. A white butterfly was released and the man turned back to normal but the chaos didn't.

"I guess that's where we come in, UNITE!" The boys cried back as they mentally focused on giving Ladybug 1 minute of her powers wherever she was this fix this mess up. Seconds later the whole thing was cleaned up.

Eventually the 4 transformed back in to their civilian selves as Ladybug and Chat Noir came back for the miraculouses.

"Thank you!" Marc and Nathaniel greeted putting back their miraculouses in their boxes after bidding their kwamis one final good bye,

"Oh! We should be the ones thanking you!"Ladybug giggled.

"Yep. And why would you thank us anyway?" Chat asked.

"For letting us work toghether" Juleka and Rose said in unison as everyone began to blush.

/MLB/

LB- That's a nice interpretation

CN- But not as nice as how LadyNoir or Ladrien works.

LB- Oh! Chat, you know that I'm a Adrinette fan besides since MariChat was done yesterday how about another dose of Adrinette?

CN- Ladynoir!

LB- Adrinette!

MFL- Since Ladybug actually saved me yesterday I'll consider writing a bonus scene in Adrinette .

CN- WHAT!

LB- Told ya! My charm always works.

CN- Cataclysm!

MFL- Not again!_ ( Frantically types the bonus scene on Adrinette)_

***Bonus scene***

**(Adrinette**)

"OMG! " Marinette squeaked looking at the project pairs,

_Kim and Chloe_

_Sabrina and Max_

_Nathaniel and Lila_

_Rose and Juleka_

_Mylene and Ivan_

_Alya and Nino_

_**Adrien and Marinette **_

"Girl! You turned out to be lucky this time! Both of you'll will be working together" Alya whispered excitedly.

"I know" Marinette started to dream all sorts of things,

"It's going to be fun" A voice came from behind.

"A – Adrien?" Marinette jumped

"It is me alright. You're place at 5.00?" He looked into her eyes.

"Surecomeya! I mean yosucoma- SURE YOU CAN COME!"

"Thank you" Adrien nodded and left the friends alone.

"Girl, make sure to rip those posters" Alya warned as she slightly chuckled at Marinette's reaction.

/MLB/

"Tikki, Am I looking alright? What's the time? Have I hidden all the posters properly? Aaah ! He'll be here any minute now!" Marinette was having a war in her room.

"You're alright Marinette and there is a couple of minutes until Adrien arises. Please calm down!" Tikki advised for the 100th time.

" Marinette, Adrien is here to meet you!" Sabine called out.

"Coming mama" Marinette dashed downstairs and took Adrien up hurriedly.

"What was that for?" Adrien let out a light chuckle.

" Let's say I was a little frantic" Marinette chuckled back "Shall we begin?"

The two worked on the project for hours as Tikki and Plagg were spending some time with each other.

"And for the final paper" Marinette exclaimed.

"What do you think about your project partner? A pretty nice question. At least this doesn't relate to the theories in physics" Adrien sighed but on the other hand Marinette was screaming answers in her head such as 'Handsome, hot, cute smart, lovely, kind, caring...'

"Let's move on to the one other... Other one! We can answer the first one easily" Marinette managed to blurter.

"What do you think about working as a pair together? Interesting!" Adrien thought about the question for awhile.

"You" Marinette managed to utter. " I like you Adrien! I love you!"

"Huh?" Adrien was perplexed. " Marinette, I'm sorry but there no way- "

"I understand. It's ok! I'm not that nice to be Adrien Agreste's girlfriend" Marinette said with a weak smile though she was crying mentally.

"There no way I could not love a girl as awesome as you. I wanted to let you know it for a while now but never had the courage but since you asked me yes, I love you too." Adrien continued his cut off sentence.

Marinette felt her cheeks burn. _Adrien Agreste loved her!_

***end***

**A/N**

(Adrien and Marinette snuggling with each other)

MFL- Wait a minute! Chat, didn't you said you liked Ladynoir?

Adrien- I'm fine with anything MFL as long as M'lady is with me... (kisses her forehead.)

MFL- Fine! Just get together and make our ships sail! Anyways hope you liked this chapter and by the way should I write a chapter on Lila and Nathaniel? Let me know.

Reviews make my day better.

~MFL

**A/N**


	7. Fencing

**A/N**

_Hi! Hope everyone had a miraculous June 7__th__ while I wish an awesome June 8__th__! I know I'm one day behind and I'm telling you being grounded is not the best sensation on earth and I'm really very very very very sorry! So to cover up I've uploaded both chapter 7 and 8 today._

_Chapter 7 is based on Adrigami and if you don't ship it I advise to move on to the next chapter, totally DJWIFI ! _

_Also I won't be having a bonus chapter in these two chapters (consistently bowing my head in apology) but since DJWIFI is something we all ship I suppose a bonus chapter won't be necessary._

_On the point hope you like this chapter and I don't own MLB..._

**A/N**

**Day 07- **Fencing

**Ship- **Adrigami

/MLB/

"Adrien, you've got a fencing match today with one of the best Japanese fencers. Don't let us down" his fencing instructor instructed.

"Got it sir!" Adrien replied.

As the blonde was getting ready with his equipment another fencer marched towards him. The fencer wore a red and white helmet with a suite of the same kind which differentiated this opponent with the others.

"Hi! I'm Adrien. I suppose you are the famous Japanese fencer I've heard about" Adrien greeted when he noticed the Japanese letters imprinted on to her helmet. The red and white suited fencer just shrugged and headed to where the match was to be held. _A tough match indeed._

As the match began people from various areas had gathered around, most cheering the Japanese while some cheering the French blonde.

The match went on for hours but not a trace of anyone getting a point as both of the well skilled fencers were making it difficult for each other.

"A point for the Japanese" someone shouted out as the Japanese fencer was declared a point.

"No ways! My Adrikins can never loose a point!" Chloe shouted as she entered the match arena, " Just give that point to Adrikins or ill relocate your entire family to Atlantic! I'm the mayor's daughter by the way." She demanded proudly.

"Chloe please!" Adrien begged behind her.

"No need to beg to her loser" Finally _she _spoke. _Wait! Was she a girl? _" Now that it has come to my family, I won't let you go! I can finish this match later, but how about a match with you?" She challenged from a voice which sent shivers through everyone's spines.

"M -M - Me?" Chloe stammered as Adrien handed her equipment and whispered, "Once a fencer is challenged on ground you can NEVER deny it!"

The fight finished off easily with chloe having several wounds needing attention.

"You seem to be a pretty good fencer" Adrien admired giving his hand.

" I know" the girl replied removing her mask to reveal her beautiful and short blue hair and her beautiful face, "Kagami" she took his hand.

"A-Adrien" he stammered as he felt electricity through her touch. He had never felt such a sensation in his life.

"We'll continue this match shall we?" Kagami pointed out to the battle arena while Adrien nodded continuously with one thought in his head, '_I love this girl'_

**A/N**

_*Vomiting intensively at this chapter* Please *buaww* read next *buaww* chapter *buaww* _

**A/N**


	8. Valentine

**Note – **_In this chapter Alya and Nino had never got there miraculous or never had ever seen Master Fu._

**Day 08- **Valentine

**Ship- **DJWIFI

/MLB/

Alya and Nino were dating for years but never seem to bee set to ask each other for a hand. Today on Valentines day Nino was determined to propose to her. Alya had invited him on a valentines special date at the Lovers dine restaurant and Nino was nervous. He had everything ready with him but found a need to step in to a cookie store right next to the restaurant.

"Welcome" A man wearing a Hawaiian T – shirt greeted with a name card reading 'Fu'.

"Have you got any valentine specials?" Nino questioned specifically.

"For her? " Fu questioned as Nino gave a perplexed look. "Here" the man gave a pack of Fortune cookies to Nino.

How much does it cost"

"290, sir" Nino handed the cash over.

As he headed to the dine where Alya greeted him with a huge smile and handed him a valentine after which Nino handed Alya a pack of Fortune cookies.

"I particularly don't believe these. But I suppose there's no harm in trying!" she took a cookie out.

"Read it out"

" It says, _Today will be the day you'll never want to forget. _Well, we'll see about that" Alya ate her cookie after throwing away the paper.

"My one reads" Nino hesitated "_Never take love to be granted, that's something not everyone gets"_ _These fortune cookies!_

"Hm... That's really thoughtful" Alya pointed with sudden interest as she cracked up another open.

"What does it say?" Nino questioned.

"Huh? This reads,_You will get a surprise by your lover! _I wanna know what" Nino gulped at that. He had to meet this Fu person later!

"You next DJ! Tell me!" Alya gave a kick in his arm.

" No!" _It can't be! _

"What?"

"It reads, _never let your nervousness get the best of you so that you will never get to do that!" _Nino had to do it!

"Wonder what it means?" Alya began to wonder.

_Fast Nino! You've got to do it!_ The DJ knelt down as he held a box with a very expensive looking ring in it.

"No!" Alya shrieked.

"Alya Cesaire, would you marry me?"

"YES! YES! YES!" Alya screamed as she excepted the ring.

Cheers of various people were heard in the background as Alya and Nino hugged each other.

"Those two are made for each other" The ever so mysterious Fu whispered to himself (and Wayzz) while watching the couple in a corner.

**A/N**

_LB- This is a dream come true! Specially after the last chapter._

_CN- Right as always M'lady!_

_MFL- I hope everyone liked this chapter and I'm really sorry for the delay! I will definitely update the next chapters on time!_

_Also to make up for this I have a small surprise waiting!_

_LB- What is it ?_

_CN- Tell me MFL!_

_MFL- Curiousity killed the cat... Hope you enjoyed... Until tomorrow!_

_Reviews make me breathe with ease! :)_

_~MFL_

**A/N**


	9. Clumsy

**A/N**

_Miraculous June 9__th__ everyone! I present you with day 09 of Multi ship June and immensely hope that all the wonderful readers out there enjoyed this chapter! _

_Let's say we have a little bit of Adrien and Plagg telepathy over here..._

_Anyhow, Even though there are thousands of possible candidates to get the ownership to MLB I'm pleased to let you know that I'm still trying! I repeat, trying! You know what I mean :)_

_**Note-**__ In this chapter Adrien and Marinette already know their identities..._

**A/N**

**Day 09- **Clumsy

**Ship-** Tikki X Plagg (Cheesecake maybe?) BTW this is my favourite ship in the history of ships! :))

/MLB/

"Aagh! Tikki, I'm such a klutz. I'm sure to mess up this evening with Adrien!" Marinette was panicking.

"Relax Marinette! It's just an evening in your room with your boyfriend. What could possibly get wrong?... Besides" Tikki sighed "You're not the only clumsy one here" she whispered.

" What?" Mari questioned.

"Nothing Marinette! Absolutely nothing! " Tikki shrugged as the door bell was heard.

Immediately Marinette rushed if to welcome Adrien and Plagg.

"Sugar cube!" Plagg hugged Tikki

"Don't call me that Mr. Cheese" Tikki replied barely able to breath.

"You to seem to have a lot of catching up to do. Mama and papa are out at the moment... so you can roam around while Adrien and I spend this evening in my room talking about our science project and all" Marinette blushed as she and Adrien headed upstairs.

"So Sugar cube. ." Plagg began

"Don't call me that!" Tikki demanded.

"Oh my my! Don't yet so angry my darling. I've got a gift for you! A quality piece of Camembert" Plagg shoved the piece of Camembert into Tikki's hand.

"Eeewww" Tikki muttered in utter disgust but in the process she accidently dropped the cheese and made a whole puddle of gooey Camembert appear on the floor. Tikki sighed.

"It's happening. After thousands of years... I'm still a clumsy kwami!" Tikki sobbed. "I just wish I was not this way Plagg! I always advise Marinette and all my wielders but can never be what I want to be when I'm Tikki the kwami in front of you'll! I just wish!"

Plagg had witnessed her tantrum before but never knew how to sooth her though since Adrien was now his kitten he had had some good experience in seeing how to handle these stuff.

"Sugar cube!" Plagg patted her head, " You know something about you and Marinette which is similar? You both are clumsy... but when it comes to helping others you are always brave! It's just who you are and that defines you. Never let this characteristic think yourself down! You forever are the best!"

Tikki was astonished by his choice of words which had brought her a new confidence.

"Oh! You learnt all this from Adrien, huh?" Tikki said in mock annoyance and they both laughed.

"That's my sugar cube! Now we've got a floor to clean!" Plagg signed towards the pool of Camembert.

"Yeah! Anyways, thank you Plagg!"

"Anything for you!"

***Bonus scene***

_LB- That is so cute!_

_CN- Plagg and Tikki are made for each other!_

_LB- Hey MFL! I've got a question which is bugging me._

_MFL- Chat! You've influenced our innocent Ladybug too much!_

_CN- *whistles away*_

_LB- What were we doing in my room?_

_MFL- Ya right! Time for the bonus scene!_

"So Marinette, what do you want to do first? Something not related to physics?" Adrien questioned as they reached her room.

" Movies!" Marinette squeaked.

"I'm in! What do you want to watch?"

Marinette carefully went through her list of movies.

"A tale! That's awesome! I've watched it a couple of times and you've got to watch it" Marinette held the DVD in front of his face.

"A tale? What sort of a title? But... anything for you M'lady! " Adrien offered as Marinette inserted the disc into her computer.

The tale was about a male and a female named Paul and Anna getting stuck in a story book and how the perfect Paul and the clumsy Anna had their amazing tale in this adventure.

"I wish the same thing she wishes, Adrien! Only if I could not be as clumsy as I'm! " Marinette sighed wrapping her arm around Adrien.

"Oh M'lady, My puurincess! You know that it is one of your very unique characteristics! You maybe clumsy... but when it comes to helping others you are always brave! It's just who you are and that defines you. Never let this characteristic think yourself down! You forever are the best!" Adrien hugged her tight.

Adrien was the sweetest person Marinette had ever known and today, yet again, he proved it! Oh, how she wished this moment would have never ended just like she knew that her clumsiness will never end- but she was happy with it! All thanks to our cinnamon roll!

***end***

**A/N**

_LB- By the way, who came up with the name The tale?_

_MFL- *innocently looks away* So my dear Miraculous Fanfic lovers, hope you liked this chapter and FYI I know the name and all of the movie seems lame but 'emergency situations seek emergency measures'- Marinette Dupain Cheng._

_LB- Huh?_

_MFL- So once again have a wonderful day and this is me signing out!_

_Hope you enjoyed. ... Until tomorrow! _

_Reviews always make my day! _

MFL

**A/N**


	10. Oblivio

**A/N**

_Wishing a lucky June 10__th__, I MFL bring to you Chapter 10/ Day 10 of Multi ship June._

_The ship I'll be using is Alix X Kim so if you don't ship it there is always the chance to scroll down to the bonus scene... _

_A very important announce to be made is that, last I checked- The chances of me owning Miraculous Ladybug is equal to me being the class topper- A minus 6666666666666.6667 percent! Hence you know the drill :)_

_Hope you enjoy.._

**A/N**

**Day 10- **Oblivio

**Ship- **Alix X Kim

/MLB/

"I can't believe how oblivious I was" Alix sighed. Kim and Alix had been good friends for a long while but Alix pushed aside her feelings for Kim for way too long. It seemed like he was already in love with someone else and that someone being...

CHLOE!

Technically, he wanted her before but now it seemed to be official. They had posted a photo on social media with the caption _#KimandChloetoghetherforever _with Alix swimming in a pool of tears.

She always wanted to confess her feelings to him but never knew if he was the right one but now... She did the only thing which popped into her head- calling Marinette and Adrien.

The two had chased each others tails for long that their while class got to know about their identities and now the couple was together.

It didn't tale a minute for the two to arrive.

"Hi Alix!" Adrien and Marinette greeted in unison followed by a warm welcome for Alix.

"Marinette, Adrien... I need an advice from you two! Its- It's Kim!" Alix broke into sobs.

Marinette and Adrien exchanged glances and comforted the athlete with a hand signing to go ahead.

"I loved him with all my heart but never had a moment to express it . It was him that I always had fun expressing my true athletic self and after the events of Timebreaker... I picture him calling me 'my bunny' But- But I was too oblivious to recognise my own feelings growing for that prankster that he has already moved on... WITH – CHLOE!" she shoved her cell with the picture in screen while sobbing really, really hard!

Adrien and Marinette carefully examined the photo in which Kim was wearing a red boxer and Chloe wearing a beautiful yellow bikini with black stripes. The location seemed to be at a very tropical beach and their expressions seemed of two sickeningly sweet lovers. Well let's say, they were kissing! Alix could only gag at the sight but most of her classmates including Alya had commented many wonderful things about the couple;

_**TheWIFIgirl- **__Oooh, Just look at the two! A match made in heaven! 3 surely they complete each other. The best couple I've seen in ages!_

_**Allperfumedup- **__Such a cute couple..._

_**DJBubbler- **__Dude, this is surely gonna work out! Way better than with that Alix girl!_

This was so not the end of it! So finally one day Alix gave up all her hopes and turned into a tearing up mess.

"Oh Alix! Seems like you love him alot" Adrien giggled.

"What's so funny?" Alix commented.

"Enough of torturing the poor girl! Come in you guys!" Marinette talked to her phone as all their classmates arrived but Kim with a box in his hand.

He knelt down in front of her like the perfect gentleman and asked, "Alix, the lady of my love, will you marry me?"

Alix was stunned.

"Oh dear! We better explain in detail to this girl!" Alya laughed.

" Alix, Kim was a nervous wreck and didn't know whether you liked him or not so all day and night he would call us up and ask 'Should I propose to Alix or not! Help, this is an emergency!" Adrien began mimicking Kim.

" And hence our very brainy kitty came up with the jelous idea although I'm surprised he didn't try it on me! We called up Chloe and asked her all about it and guess what... She agreed!" Marinette said giving a wink to her partner.

"I had to! Besides, I'm in love with Nathalie for your information and would never fall for a jerk like Kim!" Chloe mocked.

"So" Marinette continued calling all the attention to herself, " We decided to fake date them and take a picture with a 'friends only setting' and made each one of us comment on it."

"And girl, What's the use of being a reporter if you can't edit a picture! That was not them kissing, it was my superb editing skills" Alya pointed proudly.

"So today when you called us we set the phone on 'call' mode and made sure Kim listen to all of it so that he could gather up the courage" Adrien finished

"I'm sorry " Kim apologised.

"Yes" Alix replied

"Yes?!" Kim was stunned.

"For your proposal you idiot! Yes!"

And that was the beginning of the love story between Alix and Kim.

***Bonus Scene***

_MFL- And that's a wrap! _

_LB- Whoa! Slow down... You've got to stick to the script you know!_

_MFL- Huh?_

_CN- *looks at a piece of paper* Well in this it states that I will be wearing cardboard boxes?!_

_MFL- Thanks for reminding Chat! I'll have fun writing that part for sure... *Evil grin*_

_CN- Oh no you won't! _

_MFL- LB! Help!_

_LB- Lucky charm! *cardboard box appears* Give me a minute! * Quickly analyses and traps Chat into the box* _

_LB/MFL- Pound it!_

_CN- Let me out!_

_LB- Just go on MFL! Surely the Chat can take a cat nap! *evil snickers*_

_MFL- Thank you Ladybug. And now for the bonus scene..._

_***Cardboard!Noir**_

_**(Ladynoir)**_

/MLB/

"Oh no! Another akuma! Plagg-" Adrien looked around only to realise his ring was missing. "Oh! Plagg is with Master! And I won't be getting him for two days! I gotta help my lady"

Adrien discovered a few discarded boxes at the end of his room.

"That would be sufficient" He thought as Adrien began crafting it.

/MLB/

"I don't think Chat Noir will come today! Last time he had a tough match! It's all you and me" The akuma challenged as Ladybug barely nm an aged to land without tripping.

Sure she knew Chat was not going to come but she could manage herself, could she?

"Think again!" A familiar voice called from behind.

A teenaged boy wearing boxes around him in a cat style was standing next to Ladybug.

"Chat?" she gasped.

"At your service M'lady!" the boxed Chat Noir replied.

"Oh dear! I can handle him myself. You've got NO powers and tell me how a box will keep you from all the damages?" Ladybug hurried dodging the akuma.

"Kitty's word, I won't get harme-" Chat was struck with a laser beam which if he had his super reflexes he could've dodged.

"Chat!" Ladybug screamed heading towards the other hero..

"Kiity had his day! Now for the miraculous" The akuma stepped forward but the spotted heroine as so distracted that she hasn't notice the akuma marching forward.

The crying Ladybug could slightly feel a touch on her ears. Before she could react Chat got up and immediately took him down while breaking the akumatized object in the process as Ladybug with her ever so awesome reflexes purified the akuma and cleansed the whole of Paris.

As soon as everything turned back to normal LB looked at Chat,

"Chat! Don't tell me you were lying! Oh my tears... such a waste!" she dramatized.

"You're not the only one who comes up with brilliant ideas bugaboo... and ... do you really care so much about me?" Chat asked softening his look.

"My little kitty! I would never want you to get hurt and if you did I'm the only one to blame for" she looked into his eyes, "besides... I love you"

"Really?" Chat questioned

"Really!" LB replied as they both kissed.

/MLB/

***End***

**A/N**

_LB- Ok, I'm keeping Chat in here for the rest of his life for what he did!_

_CN- Cataclysm!_

_LB- Except I forgot that little detail! *sighs*_

_MFL- *Giggles at their antiques* Oh you two!_

_Hope this chapter was enjoyable and I'm bugging out!_

_Until tomorrow. .._

_Reviews make me a lot happier! :)_

**A/N**


	11. Innocent

**A/N**

_Happy 11__th__ of June everybody! First of all my sincere apologies for all the mistakes I did in last chapter specially, _

"_... Besides I'm in love with __Nathalie__. ..." Chloe mocked_

_It actually should be Nathaniel and not Nathalie (Tell me a way to kill this auto correct!) I'm really very sorry! _

_Also this chapter has Mylene X Ivan while the bonus chapter contains MariChat. The main series of events happen in Alya's point of view. (I figured maybe having Alya narrating it out won't harm!) Hope you like it! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer- Let's not beat the bush, I don't own MLB! _

**A/N**

**Day 11- **Innocent

**Ship- **Mylene X Ivan

_( The reveal has already occurred in this context)_

/MLB/

"What is the best way to describe Adrien and Marinette?" I questioned.

The class had cracked into a discussion in how to describe the class ships. Perhaps this was my idea since Miss Bustier was going to get late for class today.

"Oblivious?" Nino suggested only to receive a kick in his leg by his girlfriend which is most probably... ME!

"Cute" Rose squeaked.

"Um... TBCITW?" Max dropped his suggestion.

"TBCITW?! What does that stand for Max?" The class was curious.

"Since you challenged us to find a word to describe the couples I decided to take The Best Couple In The World as one word by abbreviating them" Max explained.

"That's so thoughtful Max! How about-"

"That's enough on us!" Marinette cut out, "How about we move on? ... Ivan and Mylene ?"

The four teens were blushing really badly;

Marinette and Adrien, for being the topic of discussion previously while Mylene and Ivan, for being the current topic of discussion.

"Uh... Cute?" Rose suggested once again.

"One suggestion can be used for only one couple" Nino reminded.

The whole class began thinking, including the couple which was the current topic of discussion.

Ivan and Mylene were indeed cute but there had to be a better way to describe it. _Scream boy and Shy Girl? Nah!_ Sure, there story began somewhat like that, with Ivan shouting lyrics at Mylene and then the events of stoneheart- BUT every relationship doesn't start on the right track! For instance, me and Nino! We never thought of each other more than 'just friends' _Don't worry! Adrien has not used that phrase for long... I'm just doing the needful! _But once Ladybug locked us both up in a silly monkey cage in the zoo we realised that there is ALOT of things we had in common. Specially;

Our best friends having oblivious crushes on each other!

Mylene and Ivan too are now glued on to each other. Besides, they got akumatized for their love! Get this straight, I have never in my life ever witnessed such a pure relationship filled with love to get akumatized for each other! _Pure? _

Nope! Pure isn't enough to describe the couple. It needs to signify their character and I really am not sure whether 'pure' really does... _What mess did I get myself into?!_

Out of the thousand words in the dictionary I think-

That's when I realised that the whole class was talking about it hence I kinda left my train of thoughts and decided to join in.

"So..." Adrien looked on to Marinette

"We think that they are an awesome and innocent couple-"

"That's it!" I snapped. "Marinette! Adrien! You guys are genius..."

_Why hadn't I thought of this like 20 seconds ago? _This was the perfect way to describe the two. _Innocent! _It made total sense.

Both of them were the most silent people in the class who just minded their own business almost all the time... except when it came to each other! They were so close but never wanted to hurt one another either.. _What's the use of being a reporter if I can't find such a simply matching word to the most innocent couple in the world?_

After I gave a tight hug to Marinette for her great discover, I, the great Alya Cesaire explained, "Innocent, guys! That is the perfect word to describe the two!" The whole class nodded in agreement including the two of them who were blushing...

Awww... Innocent it was!

***Bonus Scene***

_LB- I never knew my best friend was so thoughtful! She is such a... I don't have words to describe on how much of an awesome friend she is!_

_CN- I know! Nino is so lucky to have her as her girlfriend! _

_LB- What? Does that mean?_

_CN- Bugaboo! You're the best girlfriend anyone could ask for..._

_(Snuggles)_

_MFL- *coughs lightly* Chat! Wasn't it your line to ask me, 'Hey MFL, What do we have today in-_

_CN- The bonus scene" Come on! Just because yo don't have romance in your life doesn't mean you have to disrupt mine *puts tongue out like a child*_

_MFL- *groans* On that very true note, let us move on. _

_This bonus scene takes place after 'Day 01- Kiss' + at the happening of the events of copycat._

_/MLB/_

"MARINETTE" Chat whisper shouted at the pitch he could, careful not to alert the neighbours around.

"Chat-" Chat placed a hand on her mouth as if to tell her not to dare speak a word and Marinette immediately agreed while taking Chat in.

"Aaah!" He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Chat Noir, Did you really?" Marinette questioned astonished.

"You don't believe it , do you princess? Besides, a copycat has been roaming around Paris for the past few hours and right now I'm exhausted!" He fell on her bed.

"Oh chat! What a mess you've got yourself into!" she giggled, "Being chased by the Paris police, reporters and the copycat"

"Tell me about it!" Chat replied.

Clearly, Marinette knew that Chat would never steal and that he could never stoop so low.

"So" Marinette began " Since you arrived earlier than date night... how about we have date evening? Like a practice for tonight?"

"I've planned a dozen things M'lady! I wanna keep all of that a secret, also, how would our litter feel when I tell that Mama knew everything Papa had planned before even beginning our date? They would hate their papa" Chat pointed which made Marinette blush

"Fine! Shall we –"

"Another painting reported to be stolen and it seems that Chat Noir is behind this too!" Marinette had accidentally pressed the notification on her phone.

"Really? Chat was right in front if me all the time!" Marinette remarked.

"Don't worry princess. I'll get through this – I hope!" Chat sighed again.

"Chat! Don't worry too ok! You are innocent and if the entire world is against you, remember, I will always be by your side" the bluenette assured.

"Always M'lady! Thank you" he placed a soft kiss on her cheeks and left remembering that no matter what Marinette, his princess and his lady will be on his side...

***End***

**A/N**

_CN- Awww... M'lady!_

_LB- You thought I'll leave you alone to fight copycat or any other villain even if I was Marinette?_

_CN- You're such a sweet heart! *kisses*_

_MFL- Sweet kisses in the air while I bid all of the wonderful readers a farewell for today._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter!_

_Until tomorrow!_

_Reviews make my day! :)_

_~ MFL _

**A/N**


	12. Future

**A/N**

_Hiya! Awesome June 12__th__ everyone! This is totally a bite sized chapter and I'm really sorry but I bet it has a little fluff and a reveal! Also totally Adrien/Chat Noir and Marinette/Ladybug centric which means no side ships for this chapter but next chapter a side ship is definitely waiting._

_Note- In this chapter Adrien and Marinette are dating._

_Dosclaimer- I don't own MLB_

**A/N**

**Day 12- **Future

**Ship- **Adrinette

/MLB/

Adrien and Marinette were heading into the newest carnival in town. _Oh! How Marinette adored carnivals! _As soon as they reached there was a small stall with a huge board reading; 'Come and read your Future'

To say Adrien had never been able to visit an ordinary carnival was very true. He was determined to try all the aspects of one, including the predictors stall.

"Come in you two!" A man wearing a hoodie invited as the young couple sat down.

"Hi! Well I absolutely don't know a thing about this-"

"Shhhh! Adrien, I need silence" The two were stunned to hear the males' name being uttered.

"I see" The man began making Marinette's stomach feel queasy, " I see a married couple and three young children hovering around..."

Ok! Marinette really wanted to rush out, RIGHT. NOW.

"Awww..." Adrien uttered like a girl.

"I see you're kind off the one who wouldn't keep his mouth shut, but I need silence young kitten" The man responded.

_Kitten?_ Now it was Adrien who felt that he was near the end of his dear world.

"Buggzinette, you seem to be a kind mother" The man ranted on and on.

Both the youngsters couldn't help but feel that this man could somehow see their masks.

"Sir, could we leave?" Adrien questioned for which Marinette too nodded in agreement.

"No you g lads, I want you to do one big favour for me, real! " He chanted.

"Huh?" both replied in unison and that's when everything made sense!

Kitten, Adrien... Adrien was Chat Noir while Buggzinette only made sense if Marinette was ladybug.

"M'lady?" Adrien tested the waters

"Kittu" Marinette cleared her doubt as both of them embraced each other.

"Oh thank you kind sir for bringing us together! You truly are a magician!" Adrien exclaimed as both of them left together.

"Good job master" Wayzz congratulated.

"I knew I had it in me Wayzz. Besides, I couldn't let them live like oblivious idiots" Master Fu replied removing his hoodie.

/MLB/

**A/N**

_Hope you liked this chapter! _

_Until tomorrow!... Reviews make my day! :)_

_~MFL_

**A/N**


	13. Meeting Gabriel

**A/N**

_Merry June 13__th__! I bring to you day 13 of Multi ship June!_

_In this chapter we have two ships in one but the main focus will be on the side ship Gabriel X Nathalie._

_Also- Well, let's say I have not gained any progress in the rights. :)_

_Hope you enjoy! _

_NOTE- Mari already knows Chat's identity _

**A/N**

**Day 13- **Meeting Gabriel

**Ship- **Gabriel X Nathalie/ Adrinette

/MLB/

"Come on! These Agreste's are way more than just oblivious!" Nathalie ranted

"Tell me about it!" Marinette sighed.

It was very visible to everyone on Earth that Nathalie was well in love with Gabriel and Marinette with Adrien... except- Gabriel and Adrien themselves.

Marinette knew that Adrien was blinded by his love for ladybug too much to focus on other things while Nathalie on the other hand knew that Gabriel could not get over his dead wife!

"Talk some sense in to them!" Marinette begged

"I wish I could!" Nathalie deadpanned.

The two had met each other not long ago and had turned into very good friends while solving each others' headaches but the biggest one was ; Their love! Which even the smartest men could not find a solution to.

Suddenly the former peacock miraculous holder's phone buzzed.

"I guess we can meet each other tomorrow Marinette. I've got a meeting with Gabriel" she sighed

_Meeting Gabriel? Not bad! _"Hey Nathalie, I've got an idea!" and the bluenette slowly began explaining.

"No ways Mari. You're crazy!" Nathalie was stunned.

"Just head for your meeting, I'll be right behind you" she said with a wink as Nathalie only hoped that this plan will work well.

/MLB/

"Come in" the oldest Agreste ordered.

"Sir, The designs for Adrien's shoot-"

"Are ridiculous! Who matched pink and green together? The worst sense of fashion! I pers-"

"Calm down sir! I've got a solution" Nathalie finally finished her sentence.

"And what may that be?" Gabriel asked

"Come in Marinette" Nathalie called out as the said bluenette arrived.

"And who may this be?" Gabriel rose a brow

"Marinette Dupain Cheng. One of my good friends father" Adrien came in as everyone turned back.

"A-A-Adrien?" Marinette was stunned.

"Hi! I just came to tell father that the 2nd design he gave me too was too tight" the blonde informed.

"These people don't have a sense of fashion!" The older Agreste groaned.

"Sir, I can help you by sewing a few of my original" Marinette promised.

"Kid, I don't take people just like that, but if you want, prove it!" Gabriel challenged.

"That's not the only thing I want to prove sir." Marinette shot back " Can I ask everyone in this very luxurious office a very simple question? What was the best thing that ever happened to you?" She looked at Gabriel.

"I'm sorry Mademoiselle Marinette but I've got better businesses to attend to" Gabriel turned.

"Answer me!" venom spat out of her mouth as Gabriel was forced to answer and mind you, if looks could kill, he would be dead by now!

"I don't know, why do you ask?" he replied defending himself.

"Adrien?" she questioned, but this time way more politely.

"Me- nothing!" _Meeting M'lady! _He thought

"Hmm..." Marinette had already guessed his answer, " Nathalie?"

"Why me?"

"Of course you! Now spite it out Nathalie!" Marinette encouraged

"Meeting the Gabriel Agreste " she sighed, leaving a very amused Gabriel but it seemed like Adrien already knew about it.

"What was that?" Gabriel questioned

"Meeting you! Ever since that day, my life has changed... I-I love you Gabriel!"

After a few minutes of silence fell in the room it was Gabriel that broke it.

"Me too Nathalie. I had developed my feelings for you too but never could get over Emillie... also I never thought you'll return feelings to me!" Gabriel replied as Nathalie embraced him.

"So Marinette dear, the least I could do for you for helping me with my torn out love life, What was the best thing that ever happened to you?" It was Gabriel who left Marinette with a lopsided grin.

"Think about it! The day I first met a sly kitten" she winked at Adrien and left.

_Sly kitten? Huh? Does she know I'm Chat? Wait... but only Ladybug calls me kitten or kitty...- No way! M'lady? _He thought as Marinette left with a big grin on her face.

"Marinette!" He called out to her as Adrien left the elder couple alone.

"Adrien?" Mari looked back

"Um... Bugaboo?" the blonde blushed.

"Oh kitty! I guess we finally solved this messed up love square!" she hugged him tight.

**Ann**

LB/CN- Awww!

MFL- Hope you enjoyed and have a wonderful day!

Until tomorrow... Reviews help me breathe with ease! :)

~MFL

**A/N**


	14. Pictures

**A/N**

_Miraculous June 14__th__! Here's chapter 14! I've been writing for quite a while now only to be deleting each and every chapter and finally decided this to be the one I'm going to post!_

_Adrien X Marinette included with more of Tom X Sabine... I know the two are married but we need a little bit if fluff for them too, right?_

_By the way, I'm still not near to get the rights to MLB, besides I'm far too behind from the place I started!_

_Hope you enjoy..._

**A/N**

**Day 14- **Pictures

**Ship- **Tom X Sabine/ Adrien X Marinette

/MLB/

"You shut up!" Sabine shot.

"Like I was the one to start this mess in the first place" Tom shot back.

For the first time in her life Marinette had witnessed her parents fight like this. Sure, they had fought verbally but those were just for fun! This time it was for real and the words they were using were getting intense every second. Finally, Tom and Sabine retired and went to rest separately .

"I can't bear it up!" Marinette sighed typing a text to Adrien and seconds later the said blonde arrived.

"Hello Marinette! Or may I call you, bugaboo?" Adrien winked.

"Delighted! But there is absolutely no time for the flirting! My mom and dad!" she gestured towards them separately.

"Oops!" The blonde replied popping the 'p'

"I have no idea Adrien! For the first time in life Mama and papa have fought like this! I can't believe-" her voice trailed off to sobs.

"Calm down princess! We'll solve it!" Adrien soothed the bluenette as he looked through everything in her house. As he came up to their photograph corner the blonde began to get an idea.

"Marinette, do you have any albums? Your mom's and dad's"

"A lot! Why do you ask?" Marinette was curious.

"Well, I've got a plan" he began explaining everything to her while their kwamis muttered them a good luck.

As instructed Marinette slyly took two of her parents albums and handed one over to Adrien. Adrien with his Chat Noir instincts slowly paced the album next to tom while Marinette did the same thing to he mom, Sabine.

/MLB/

Tom on who was on the couch with a grumpy face decided to read a newspaper when he found the album under the couch.

"Who kept this here?" Tom thought as he began flipping the pages.

The first picture was of his first date with Sabine. It was beautiful! She was beautiful! Two dozen pictures later Tom spotted his wedding photos. _Oh! What memories! _ The day of Marinette's birth, their anniversaries! Eventually Tom began tearing up. _What have I done? I have to make it up to Sabine! _

As Tom went to consult Marinette he spotted her boyfriend inside.

"I never noticed you came in! Oh, Adrien dear, I need your help!" Tom begged. It seemed like Adrien knew what he wanted (ironically, he did!) but listened to each and every word.

"Sir-"

"Tom! Tom, is far better!" he instructed.

"Tom,I have a good plan. Here, this is the rose I bought for Marinette but you can have it ." He shoved the rose to Marinette's father while the elder Dupain Cheng nodded and headed towards Sabine's room.

/MLB/

"I hate that man!" Sabine thought as she tried to put herself to sleep but instead she spotted an old dusty album on the floor.

"Oh boy! Who put this here!" she knew, to take it.

Curiosity as it is made her want to flip through the pages, and she indeed did it! This was her wedding album and each and every photograph made her fill with nostalgia and boy! Was she tearing up!

"Mom?" Marinette came in

"Mari, come in sweetheart! I absolutely don't know what I have done! Only if I could turn time!" Sabine sobbed.

"Mon, don't worry! I'm sure everything will be alright!" Marinette soothed her mother.

"Can I come in?" a familiar male voice said.

"Papa?" Marinette was stunned. (Or let's say that she was acting to be stunned! :) )

"Tom?!" Sabine too was alarmed.

"I- I'm sorry Sabine!" he begged as the large man knelt with a rose in his hands. "Sabine Cheng, will you forgive me for what I did earlier?"

"I do. Forgive me too Tom!" Sabine cried hugging her husband.

"I do M'lady!" Tom replied

"You are a sly kitten, aren't you?" his wife replied.

The young couple was amused at their choice of words. They decided to leave the older couple away for some time to do their own 'catching up'

Adrien and Marinette left the room and Marinette held the blonde's hands.

"Thank you Adrien! If it wasn't for you I would have made things worse!" she looked into his soul making him want to kiss her.

"Oh! Bugaboo, you know that you never worsen things. You only make the lives of others better!" And that was all the blonde model could bear! The two emerged to a kiss while their kwamis only a centimetre away were doing the same thing!

**A/N**

_LB- MFL, you're making him too smart! His ego bubble is about to burst!_

_CN- who me? No! I'm already smart..._

_LB- MFL!_

_MFL- Fine you two! I'll think about it and make Adrien more dense next chapter! _

_CN- WHAT!_

_MFL- *Innocently looks away whistling* Just kidding!_

_CN- *sighs* Fine! Just a request, can I have more puns?_

_MFL- I'll think about it! Till then..._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_Until tomorrow. ... Please leave a review of what you think :)_

_~MFL_

**A/N**


	15. Dinner

**A/N**

_Hi! Wonderful June 15__th__ everyone! I can't believe half a month is already over and am immensely thankful for your support. _

_I present you with day 15 of Multi ship June and immensely hope that all the wonderful readers out there enjoyed this chapter! _

_Let's say that this may be a teeny weeny bit short but (I hope) it's worth it!_

_Anyhow, its half a month and I'm still not there! You know what I mean :)_

_(By the way I mentioned a small surprise on day 08, please read the authors note below to find out!)_

_**Note-**__ This is a one sided reveal_

_Hope you enjoy!_

**A/N**

**Day 15- **Dinner

**Ship- **Ladrien

/MLB/

Adrien knew that his lady would visit him today hence everything was planned. He also knew that sometimes Ladybug will give him a good lecture on protecting their identities nevertheless he wanted to try it. Seconds later the spotted heroine of Paris landed on his windows.

"Hello sunshine!"_ How Adrien loved that nickname! _

"Hi bugaboo!" Adrien beamed.

"Bugaboo? That's new... Chat Noir might have taught you a thing or two!" she smiled.

_Right! _Chat was supposed to be his friend! When Ladybug had asked him a question not long ago he answered almost giving away his identity but today he was going to give it away!

"Yeah right!" He chuckled nervously "Bugaboo, would you like to join me for dinner, at my room?"

"Dinner? Your room at? At room your? ... At your room!?" she was a stuttering mess. "Of course!"

" I already had ordered some pizzas for us but if you do want anything do tell me." Adrien handed over the pizza box.

"It's superb" Ladybug muttered as she dug in.

"It's know right, it's clawsome!" Adrien sunk his teeth to taste a heavenly slice of cheese. Though he hated to admit Adrien had developed a liking for cheese in the past few days but not Camembert!

"You made a pun?" Ladybug looked baffled.

"Cat pun, to be precise. Aren't my puns punny?" Adrien questioned

"Oh they are not! You know what, I'm never gonna date you again! Get that straight" Ladybug said in mock annoyance.

"Oh M'lady! I know you can't resist this handsome young man! Your little sunshine..." he said, the last sentence in a 'sing – song' manner.

"M'lady? Really Adrien? You're turning more to a black cat I know! It seems like you're- Wait! YOU. ARE. NOT!" LB freaked.

"I'm M'lady! Glad you noticed" he bowed with his signature Chat Noir smile.

"Kitty, you and sunshine were the same puuurson? _Why am I punning? _Well, this is a dream come true!" the spotted heroine hugged her partner.

**A/N**

_LB- I didn't see me punning in a million years! Wow!_

_CN- Told ya M'lady, sometime soon you'll love my punny and clawsome puns!_

_MFL- But LB, I thought I heard you pun on Day 09 of Multi ship June!_

_LB- Huh?_

_MFL- Let's kinda do a flashback,_

"_LB- That is so cute!_

_CN- Plagg and Tikki are made for each other!_

_LB- Hey MFL! I've got a question which is bugging me._

_MFL- Chat! You've influenced our innocent Ladybug too much!_

_CN- *whistles away* "_

_LB- Fine! I gotta bug out!_

_CN- Right behind you M'lady! *turns back* Hey MFL, your surprise? _

_MFL *chuckles nervously* Yeah, right! Well... here's what I've got in store,_

_I have decided for the grand surprise to include an extra chapter to multi ship June which will be posted either on June 30__th__ or July 1__st__. The ship will be decided by all of the wonderful readers! How? You can either send me a PM or write in the review column on the ship you want. For the ship with most votes I'll try my best to write a one shot with 2000 words plus probably! Also I may open up a pole on my FFnet account but that's on hold. Voting is open till June 28__th__, so, vote for your favourite ship! :)_

_Another surprise is that I will be inserting a small hint for a riddle in a few chapters (Let's say, you have to guess a character from MLB) and whoever guesses the character correctly the earliest will get a chance to be included as a character in the final 2 chapters of Multi ship June (The 30__th__ June chapter and the surprise chapter) For this you can start sending your guesses either through reviews or PM'S . Also, only three guesses per person! Hope you like it! :)_

_**Hint for today- 'Motivater'**_

_CN- Can it be me?_

_LB- CHAT!_

_CN- Coming!_

_MFL *sighs* These two! Anyways, to all the wonderful readers out there, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and this is me MFL signing out!_

_Until tomorrow... Reviews make my day! :)_

~MFL

**A/N**


	16. Blush

**A/N**

_Hi! Hope everyone has a merry June 16__th__. Chapter 7 is based on Adrinette and I hope you like it._

_Also very recently i recieves a tect from one of my friends sayonf that 'MFL, STOP. DREAMING!'_

_On the point, I don't own MLB..._

_Hope you enjoy... :)_

**A/N**

**Day 16- **Blush

**Ship- **Adrinette

/MLB/

"Adrien, you need more blush!" Vincent announced. This is the third time that evening that the model needed an adornment of blush and he had had it!

Or so he thought.

"Mademoiselle out there, please come here.! Our staff is too tired right now but we need a help, could you apply this make up on our sunshine boy here! Well here's the blush, but we don't know where the brush is so I guess you'll have to apply it by hand. Good luck!" Vincent handed a very familiar bluenette the make up case.

"Hello Marinette"

"H -Hi Adrien!"

Surely, Marinette was shaking but this wasn't the first time Adrien had seen any young lady Vincent would suddenly call up do.

Marinette slowly opened up the blush to reveal a very light pink powder.

It was not very pink to Marinette's liking but if it was cherry pink Adrien would look more of a girl than a boy , so, she thought that the pink suited him very well.

With shaky hands the bluenette touched the powder and applied it onto his soft cheeks. It almost felt like he didn't eat anything because all his cheek bones could be felt. His sharp features up this close and personal only made Marinette want to squeak.

"A little bit here please. If you're comfortable, cause I know our photographer loves to hand out surprises." Adrien blushed and it was visible through the powder which meant he was really embarrassed.

Marinette slowly and steadily applied every single spot but in the end let the powder go out of her hands.

"Oh no! What have I done!" she groaned.

"Don't worry Mari. Accidents happen every now and then. Anyways got to go for the shoot. Thanks for the awesome make up" he winked

Marinette was redder than ladybug's suite and true enough, she really loved him.

**A/N**

_CN-Awww M'lady._

_LB- Anything for my kitty._

_MFL- Fellow Miraculous Fanfic Lovers, hope you liked this chapter._

_Until tomorrow... Reviews make my day._

_**Hint for today- caretaker**_

_(BTW one of you'll had got almost there :) )_

_~MFL_

**A/N**


	17. Aspik

**A/N**

_Hello everyone! Miraculous June 17__th__ and 18__th__! Ok, I really badly apologise for my intense lateness and I do have a pretty good reason (I hope!)_

_Yesterday our institution just gave us the 'big news' that we were going to have a one week long examination so once I broke the news to my parents I was under strict order of 'not touching any electronics' and if I did the whole grounded scenario was supposed to haunt me for a week. So I decided that it would be better than not getting to finish multi ship June to get late one day and post both the chapters today. _

_I'm honestly very apologetic and hereby present you with both the chapters for day 17 and 18_

_Last but not least I don't exactly know will I ever be able to post some chapters on time but assure you that I will be doing all 30 days of multi ship June including the extra chapter so please forgive me if I'm ever late again! (Curse the people who decided this 'weeks long test!)_

_For the most important announcement- I don't own MLB._

_Hope you enjoy!_

**A/N**

**Day 17- **Aspik (Adrien with the snake miracilous)

**Ship- **Marichat

/MLB/

Marinette, I need to talk" Chat barged in

"Chat? Did Ladybug reject you... again?" Marinette knew the answer to that since it had been weeks since she ever pulled up that act.

"No... It's- it's about... Aspik!" Chat sighed.

_Was he jealous of Adr-Aspik?_ Sure, he could be as it seemed like Ladybug and Aspik had grown pretty close to each other and the media were head over heels with this news. Sooner or later Chat was supposed to be expressing his grief.

"Jealous kitty?" Marinette questioned while scratching his chin. Chat coughed as soon as he heard those words.

"I'm not jealous princess. I- I'm ... Aspik!" he whispered.

_What? _Marinette had given the snake miraculous to Adrien not long ago... It had been six months already to be precise but how could Chat be the snake miraculous holder for god sake! If Adrien had been give the snake miraculous and Chat was claiming himself to be Aspik... It only had one conclusion-

_Adrien?! _Adrien Agreste- correction- The Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir? The one who Marinette chased all her life? And Chat was chasing ladybug! They both were definitely chasing each others tails!

"Y – You are Aspik? " her voice was shaky from the realisation.

"Yep" he bit his lip as he began to speak " It was not long ago- well... six months to be precise, Ladybug just barged in and gave me the snake miraculous. Chat couldn't join the fight that day because my kwami, the one who gives me my powers was sick and had to be aided by a sacred 'guardian' as Ladybug called"

Every single memory of that day slid into her head at the very instant moment only to realise that she, Marinette Dupain Cheng had given Adrien Agreste an overload of duties and responsibilities.

"I rejected her a several times but seeing her so desperate made me think that if it was the last thing I ever did , it was to help M'lady under a different alter – ego, so, I excepted the mkraculpus"

She could remember Adrien hesitating and asking her to pick out another person but at that Marinette had thought that it was because Adrien was nervous.

"She trusted my civilian self a lot princess, on my first fight as Aspik she even told me to keep the miraculous permanently which meant that I couldn't let her down! My new kwami was Sass. At the beginning Sass seemed to be the always hissing, only serious business and no nonsense type but later we developed a bond. It was not very strong as Plagg- the kwami who gives me my black cat powers and I but it was a very good one. But later... things started to complicate"

Now was the part which Marinette was dreading to hear! The part in which he had all his difficulties because of her.

"Plagg was getting jealous of my bond with Sass but... that was not one thing to bother about as lover assured me that he was doing it as a joke. But... Ladybug expected Chat Noir to be their in every fight which I had to do whilst she also wanted Aspik to arrive. Between all the chaos in my civilian life I couldn't handle it at all and that's when Plagg and Sass both advised me to choose" he gulped hard and continued. "I talked with the guarding too and he gave me the same advice... I thought about it hard and wide and... I have made my choice but I want to know if it's right princess!"

Marinette only hoped that he had made the choice which she wanted but still. .. It was his choice!

"What is it Kitty?"

"Chat Noir!"

"But... why?" Mari did want him to be he kitty but she also wanted to know the reason behind his choice. As Aspik, Ladybug always used to flirt with him, that's what he always wanted, right?

"I know 'hiss-bug' is quite popular and both I and Ladybug had agreed on it. I also could help people more with both my powers and the powers of the snake miraculous were easier to control and was not that... well... destructive. But my destructive powers! Plagg! They were the ones who first gave me a new hope of life, a new chance! To help people, to get freedom and to be the puuurson I wanted to be , not my father's or let's say, Gabriel Agreste's perfect son"

Wow! Those were some very thoughtful words! Marinette had not witnessed that much of the 'sappy' side of either of the two egos of Adrien/ Chat! Correction- three egos- Adrien/ Chat/ Aspik!

"I don't want to first page of my new found freedom princess, I- I'm giving back Sass and I hope Ladybug will understand. I can't tell my entire story without revealing my identity but I really want her to end this chaos! Both Sass and Plagg agreed. I know that I'll miss Sass-but- I can meet him once in a while. This would be better for both of us!" Chat ended while seemingly in tears.

"Oh Chat! Don't worry, you have chose wisely and I'm sure Ladybug will understand. Come here kitty" Marinette hugged him tight making sure that she WILL rectify this purroblem.

**A/N**

_LB- So nice of you kitty! _

_CN- Thank you LB! MFL, we're waiting!_

_MFL- Yep, _

_So, hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes there is a clue._

**Hint for yesterday- Stubborn**

_Next chapter is readable! (I hope! :) )_

_~MFL_

**A/N**


	18. Trust

**NOTE- **So, I realised that Max and Sabrina are mostly left put when we talk about ships... so I decided to do something for them,

Hope you like it!

**Day 18- **Trust

**Ship- **Max X Sabrina

/MFL/

Max was stuck in a very sticky situation! A new akuma named 'sticker' glued everyone with her gooey and slimy substance. He was a scientist working with Max's dad on a project but his findings had a default hence he was akumatized at the intensity of negative emotions.

"Help! Please! I see zero percent chances of getting out of this. Please someone!" he yelled, loud enough for Sabrina to hear.

The girl was doing some of Chloe's work and had been running on her way to inform Audrey that his daughter wanted more protection and a better phone so that her battery doesn't die fast.

"Max?" Sabrina whispered as she neared the boy

"Sabrina? Get me outta here!" he begged

Sabrina closely analysed the slime only for a small smile to spread over her face.

"I need some scissors"

"Scissors? You're kidding me! There is a minus 77777.777777777 percent chances that scissors could cut this off me" Max sighed more of a 'matter-of-factly'.

"Thank you Max for the facts, but I need you to trust me more than your dumb facts, ok? Please, only if you want to stay stuck here forever. ..." she winked and rushed off.

Why was Max feeling like his blood was heating, his cheeks were reddening but most of all her wink made him feel to melt into a geek pile of slime if it mattered. He couldn't believe it- but – He was in LOVE!

The more he tried to deny it, the more feelings he developed and the more he wanted to express it.

"I've got scissors!" The girl suddenly jumped right in front of him while applying a gluey substance in the scissors blades.

"Are you sure?" Max questioned more like he had been astonished by her method of work.

"I'm Maxy, Diamonds can only be cut by diamonds and this can be stretched off easily" she whispered getting on to work. Slowly and steadily Sabrina stretched the slime long enough for Max to find a space out.

"Thank you Sab" he blurted blushing.

"You're welcome Maxy!" she winked again and left making Max wanting to embrace her really bad!

/MLB/

_LB- You know what Chat, I think both of then could make a really good couple!_

_CN- just like us M'lady!_

_LB- *groans*_

_MFL- Well, on one hand I agree with the black kitten. Time for the bonus scene,_

***Bonus Scene***

"Chat Noir, belt!" Ladybug screamed from the other end of the eifel tower.

"Here you go M'lady" the black cat threw it to his lady.

This time Ladybug didn't get the best lucky charm ever but if she had to defeat the akuma she HAD to do it.

The akuma was a pretty shy girl and she knew that this was unbearable.

As she fa ught the akuma, Ladybug made contact with Chat Noir, close enough to slice through his clothes with her dagger.

"What was that for M'lady?" Chat questioned, though she hadn't sliced through his body he still hoped that it was NOT her intention.

"Remove your top clothes Chat, through the slit!" Ladybug demanded.

"My what?" he was astonished.

"Trust me kitty, please!" The spotted heroine was desperate.

"As always bugaboo" he sighed and did as said. The akuma ran away and Ladybug was quick enough to de-evilize the akumatized object. Chat immediately put his clothes on.

"Thank you Kitty, for trusting me" she said coming close.

"M'lady, when have I never trusted you? Besides, your plans are the best!" Chat replied

"Kitty!" she exclaimed coming even closer to him, "you are the best, I love you"

She kissed him, she did! Chat didn't want to let go and so didn't Ladybug. Only if this moment lasted forever... If it wasn't for Hawkmoth's awful timing!

/MLB/

**A/N**

_LB- Thank you so much kitty, for trusting me!_

_CN- Anything for you M'lady!_

_MFL- Hey, by the way I hope this chapter is ok for K+ rating!_

_LB- You're the one who decided to login and create an account in FFNET, you should be knowing! _

_MFL- I'm really not sure... I hope this is fine and if it's not I might as well alter the ratings... Please do tell me._

_Once again, I'm really very sorry! I wish I could be a writer who posts stuff on time but right now because of all of the school stuff I've got, I really doubt it! But I promise that if I'm unable to post a chapter on the relevant day that I'll post both the chapters on the next day! Please forgive me if you could... _

_Hope you like this chapter. .._

_Until tomorrow! Reviews make my day! :)_

**Hint for today- Life is better when he/she makes you laugh when you're about to cry. 'Look on the bright side' :)**

~MFL

**A/N**


	19. Love Letters

**A/N**

_Hi everyone! Miraculous June 19__th__, 20__th__, 21__st__ and 22__nd__! Ok, three days late is not an exception but believe me having school projects and Wi – Fi problems is so not good. I was originally looking forward to post 19__th__ and 20__th__ chapters on 20__th__ June but unfortunately couldn't. _

_So I'll have to post all four chapters today... but... In short intervals. The 1__st__ 2 chapters will be posted now and the next two in a couple of hours. Some may or may not have a bonus scene but since four in one day I guess it leans more to the may not side..._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_(By the way, for these four chapters only I will be having one hint for two chapters which means the hint will be in every other chapter)_

**A/N**

**Day 19- **Love letters

**Ship- **Jagged X Penny

/MLB/

Jagged Stone was hovering around the entire room searching for words for his letter he was going to write as his first confession to Penny. How much ever he tried to get the words out it seemed more of an extraordinarily, exceptional hard puzzle! It was never this hard to write a song...

"The day you slipped in to my heart?... No! Too cheesy" the musician exclaimed. "I want something more rock n roll!"

Just the love of his life, Penny came in. Jagged frantically hid the papers behind his pillows and stood up.

"Sir, Marinette, the girl who made you those eifel tower glasses and designed one of your album covers is here to see you upon your request" Penny said much to Jagged's satisfaction.

"Let her come in Penny. Also, can you please be out for sometime." He requested while the girl softly nodded and left.

"Marinette!" Jagged Stone hugged the girl

"Ahha" the bluenette coughed barely able to breathe.

"You've got to help me Marinette... I want to write a love letter!"

"A what?" Marinette exclaimed now able to move air through her lungs.

"A love letter... to Penny" he whispered.

"And... Jagged stone the famous musician of Paris called me to give love confession advice?" Marinette was baffled.

"Yep. Rock N Roll! I want your awesome advice... I've heard from a very reliable source that you have helped many of your friends find each others partners and confront to them. Help me!" he was desperate.

"But... I'm barely able to speak a word in front of my own crush... how am I supposed to give advice to another lovesick person like me?" she replied at the loss of words.

"Please!" he gave a good impression of Manon's irresistible baby doll eyes.

"Fine! Just tell me what do you want." The bluenette sighed in defeat while typing something in her phone. It seemed more like a text message but Jagged cared less about who she sent it to and why because he already had a task in hand. The most difficult task in the world. The musician had never imagine that he would have a loss of words but nevertheless he was going to try.

"I rock n roll love Penny!" he screamed with a big bang of files dropping from the other side.

"What?" Penny screamed .

"And my work here is done!" Mari exclaimed and left, leaving both Jagged and Penny shocked.

"I love you too sir." Penny finally broke the silence and embraced him.

**A/N**

_Please press the next button :)_

**A/N**


	20. Soft Touches

**Day 20- **Soft Touches

**Ship- **Marichat

/MLB/

"MARINETTE" A voice outside screamed- Chat Noir!

"What's the matter Chat?" The bluenette arrived wearing her pyjamas and a very high and messy bun clearly looking very annoyed. Chat immediately understood that he had disturbed her beauty nap. _Don't mess with her! _He made a mental note looking at her very aggressive expression.

"Sorry princess for disturbing your nap but I've got something important to speak... that is if you would like to" he looked away. That caused her look to soften.

"Oh Chat! Don't you worry, you may have barged in my beautiful dream but anything that troubles you troubles me too. Tell me!" she softly touched him. Chat froze. It felt as if he was being electrocuted right then and there. The sensation his body was going through was quite... weird. He had never felt so good when someone touched him.

"Your to- I mean my family!" he corrected. _Earth to Chat! _"It seems like they want me to be... Their purrety and purrrfect son!"_he wants me to be!_

Marinette put great thought. "it's not just you kitty, there is a friend I know who suffers the same plight as yours... you maybe knowing Adrien right? The awesome model Agreste? Well, I was talking about him. Something I've learnt from him is that even if you go through a hundred problems always think positive!" Marinette smiled. It seemed like she had been studying Adrien thoroughly. He never knew she, the ever gorgeous Marinette Dupain Cheng was that observant.

And once again, that said, she touched him, less softer than before but – soft. His chin could burst by her touches there. It felt very radiating and electrifying. Chat Noir was sure that his friend was not carrying a high volt battery with her, but why on earth was he getting so comfortable at her touch?

_Let's try it!_ He said to himself and gave his medicine a try. A touch which was not that soft nor was it hard... Both of them felt an eager sensation to hold on to that touch forever. It was one of the best sensations they had felt. The feeling of a first kiss!

**A/N**

_Hiya! Hope you liked this chapter... Chapter 22 and 23 are coming right up in less than 24 hours. And yes, I'm indeed very apologetic every single time I am not able to post on time... A very very big , gigantic sorry!_

_Yep, the hint..._

_**Hint- **_**Sly**

_Enjoy the day!_

_Until a few hours... Reviews make me happier! :)_

_~MFL_

**A/N**


	21. Secrets

**A/N**

_Hi there! As promised here I am in less than 24 hours bringing you chapter 21 and 22. These chapters are kinda continuations and will have 3 instalments. First on 21__st__, second on 22__nd__ and the third and final instalment on 23__rd__. Hope you enjoy!_

_:)_

**A/N**

**Day 21- **Secrets

**Ship- **Ladrien

/MLB/

"I've had enough of it Plagg!" Adrien let his hand run through his hair while he spoke, Plagg following right behind.

"Ya, ya kid, I know! You're enough of having secrets... which even I'll agree too- but you got to know that every Ladybug and Chat Noir have to protect their identities... and Tikki will kill me if I go against it!" Plagg replied sinking his teeth to his _heavenly _piece of Camembert.

"Then I'll be Rena Rouge!"

"Same goes with them" the kwami of destruction groaned.

"You're no help whatsoever Plagg..." The blonde sighed in defeat.

_Only if he could know it all... But... _He knew it was all for their benefit but his lady had hidden alot of stuff for too long. It took Adrien at least a few months more than Ladybug to know who master Fu was! He was tired. Period.

"I'm giving up Plagg. If I'll be living in a maze of secrets, I resign" Adrien announced.

"This is not a job! You can't just resign like that. This is a responsibility and for once- EARTH TO ADRIEN!" Plagg screamed to his face " You're not the only one to dislike it, neither am I, so just live with it... You'll get to know, soon enough. .. I hope." His tone softened at the end.

Adrien gained his senses. Sure this was for his own good and for the safety of his loved ones _but _the 'but' factor of his only and most loved one being Ladybug was undeniable. Adrien groaned, sighed mumbled, uttered, jumped, exhaled, inhaled, pranced, wrote, read, ate, drank, played, watched and did every possible thing he could to just pacify himself that this was the end of the chapter. He wanted to tell himself that the secrets which remained in between them were secrets to remain from each other. He wished to remind himself that they had the duty to protect themselves and their loved ones by keeping secrets.

But boy, was he stubborn? Every fibre of his body did not want to agree to these assumptions. They wanted to tell him that this chapter still has a long way to go. They wanted to tell him that the secrets between them can and SHOULD BE unveiled. They wanted to remind him that Ladybug knowing his identity won't cause any harm. He was torn! Which side would he let himself win over?

"Follow your instincts" Plagg, who was watching his mental trauma uttered from the other side of his room. Tikki sure had taught him alot!

_My instincts..._ Adrien knew what to do. He loved Ladybug to the square of infinity that he would sacrifice his life for her- so- what was the big deal?

"For the love of my lady, I'm really gonna make sure that there are no secrets in between us. I don't want any complications. ... I love you M'lady... My bugaboo. ... My only love" he vowed to himself.

And Plagg very well knew that this was the history coming back to bite the million year old kwami.

**A/N**

_CN- my instincts were surely right about this not being the end of the chapter._

_LB- Yep. While MFL is admiring her beauty sleep, please do continue reading... :)_

_MFL- *Snores*_

**A/N**


	22. Admirer

**Day 21- **Admirer

**Ship- **Marichat/ Adrinette

/MLB/

Day and night Adrien put himself to gathering up information. But for four days all he had was,

**01.**Ladybug being possibly his age

**02\. **She studies at his school

**03\. **She had blue eyes and dark blue hair.

**04\. **She was stunning, fearless, etc...

He could go on! The most important facts were the first three. To be honest this was all thanks to the Ladyblogger. He definitely knew that his lady had blue eyes and dark blue hair but the other two facts had been researched by his friend and he was immensely grateful. Now all he had to do was go through the school records to track down the bluenettes. For some reason he felt that it was a piece of cake and he knew why.

"Plagg, Claws out"

/MLB/

***a few hours later***

"Adrien!" Marinette muttered dreamily.

"Marinette!" Sabine barged in causing Marinette to stand still. "Is it your love boy Agreste again?" she giggled.

"No mama... It's just- I am an admirer of Adrien Agreste!" Marinette blurted. She was way more than just an 'admirer' and she definitely knew it.

"Wò shi Adrien Agreste de chóngbài zhě... Ya right, I know!" Sabine chuckled, the Chinese slipping out like water. (_** Sorry if the Chinese is wrong. This is what google translator said ;) ) **_Well, Marinette didn't know much but what she did know was that her mother had translated her totally wrong statement in to one Chinese sentence. She loved how her mother slipped it out like it was nothing. "I just called out to tell you that your papa and I are going out for sometime. Have a good day" The Chinese woman blinked and left while another visitor barged in from her balcony.

_What was it with these people today?! _"Chat Noir?"

"Princess, hello!" he bowed all princely.

"If it wasn't for my annoying kitty" she rolled her eyes while saying it " What do you want?"

"Nothing much princess... Do you know that your the only bluenette with pigtails in your school?"

"Huh?" Marinette stepped back. "Did you do some kind of research on me?"

"Which means you do. Have you seen the posts on the ladyblog recently? About all the history book stuff and her being about your age? ..." Chat muttered casually.

Marinette began to sweat "Wh- What do you mean Chat? Does this make any sense? Just get lost if you aren't here to talk sense!"

Adrien had spent hours looking through school records as Chat. It was very easy for him to ask his principal for access due to _super hero security duties. _His time in the secured area was proving to be useful as Marinette's expression was giving away just everything he wanted to know.

"I'm talking alright M'lady. Finally, I solved all the secrets" he winked.

"Chat?... Kitty?... You're not disappointed?" Marinette huffed

"Not at all princess. I have promised my self to love you despite who you are under that mask and you being Marinette is the best thing that could happen." A session of blush began " Well, it's not fair for me to know your identity and you to not know mine. Plagg claws out" Chat said before Marinette could cry out in objection. Slowly his transformation faded causing his civilian self to appear.

"ADRIEN?!" Mari exclaimed. It was him?

"Yours truly." He bowed again.

Marinette couldn't believe her eyes. Chat Noir just detransformed in the open and turned out to be Adrien Agreste!

"Well. .." Marinette began " You still, haven't solved one puzzle"

"And that is?" Adrien asked playfully.

"I'm am a very big admirer of yours" she blushed

"Oh I knew that M'lady. Just wonder would you like to ever kiss this pers-"

He didn't have to wait. Marinette immediately leaned forward to give him a kiss if his life.

"Adrien Agreste kissing a girl!" someone screamed.

Why did they have to care? All was seemingly well... Seemingly...

**A/N**

_LB- *reads a paper* seemingly alright._

_CN- Yep. Wait! Are you reading the draft copy for the next chapter._

_LB- VIP privileges I tell you._

_CN- Give me! *tried to grab the paper but fails*_

_LB- Aha... you've got hold your whiskers up. I'm not going to spoil it but the next chapter define try is an emotional roller coaster..._

_CN- Really? Well by the way, what did MFL tell you the hint was?_

_LB- couldn't ask... Hey, MFL_

_MFL- *In sleep* Pokerishaotherbusinessabcs_

_LB- Gibberish!_

_CN- I guess she means *looks at each other*_

_LB/CN- __**Hint- People think her / his business is poking around other people's business.**_

_LB- Plus MFL declared that thus character was mentioned in one of the last for chapters. Well, it could be in all too but let's not specify._

_CN- Hey, doesn't something match with specify?_

_LB- shut your mouth kitty! We've got business in our hands to complete. _

_Hope you liked it! :)_

_CN- Until tomorrow. .._

_MFL- Revmakday _

_LB- Reviews make my friends' day..._

_Bug out!_

_CN- I guess we gotta type MFL...? _

_LB- Oh, ya right! *frantically types*_

_~MFL_

**A/N**


	23. The Press

**A/N**

_Hi! Wonderful June 23__rd__ and 24__th__! Here I have chapter 23 and 24..._

_Just before we move on I have a few small announcements,_

_This chapter is the third instalment for day 21 and 22._

_For everyone who requested more side ships, don't worry, two or three more chapters are coming up based on side ships... but we've got to wait I guess :)_

_About 'the chase for the dolls' I've kinda had trouble finding out what to write in a few chapters and when that's done I'll surely post it._

_I'm very grateful for everyone who reviewed... It really makes me feel awesome! _

_Finally, MLB is none of my possession. ... :(_

_(BTW, This must be the longest chapter I ever wrote in this fic... I'm so happy...) _

_Hope you like it..._

**A/N**

**Day 23- **The press

**Shio- **Adrien/Chat Noir X Marinette/Ladybug

/MLB/

Both Marinette and Adrien thought that this would be their happy ending but what both of them didn't know that the turn of events which were in store for them would make them rethink about the whole happy ending thing.

The whole of Paris had now known that the very famous model Adrien Agreste was dating a girl named Marinette Dupain Cheng. News reporters followed them wherever they could but that didn't mean that they had invaded their privacy too much. The post of their kiss was trending and Marinette seemed ok about it.

"M'lady, I never thought you'd like the press following us." Adrien questioned

"Kitty, If I'll be dating the boy whose face is plastered all over Paris then we are surely supposed to open it up sooner or later. I can't live with such a big secret!" Marinette dramatized a fainting stunt.

"Really Marinette? You think you being Ladybug is a secret less than that?!" he joked giggling at her antiques.

"Sure, you being Chat might be but not me being Ladybug!" she said with mock annoyance.

The two hadn't noticed time fly by. Their whole class was coming to Marinette's house for a project today but unfortunately for them, the first one to arrive was Lila. The two heroes in their civilian self were snuggling with each other talking about their alter egos that they missed Lila coming in and filming the while thing. The queen of lies had used her chance.

"People" Lila coughed which caused the bluenette and the blonde to turn and swallow all the information down. They gulped, hard!

"Hi Adrien!" she said in fake innocence. "Your father called me to tell you to come immediately!" she batted her eyes. His phone beeped only for him to notice the new message from his father. Since for once she was speaking the truth Adrien left giving Marinette a pair of apologetic eyes and she agreed. Once he left Lila stepped forward holding her phone like it was her weapon.

"So as you've already noticed, miss Ladybug or may I call you Lady idiot, I've got your footage" she showed her phones very proudly. Marinette knew that she had to do something , but, what?

"What do you want from us, Lila?" the bluenette asked

"Adrien, I want him. I want him to date me, love me, marry me and give me all his wealth! I want him to tell the whole world that Lila Rossi is his new girlfriend, give me his fame! And lastly, dump this utterly ridiculous girl of his. Got it? Or else..."

"Or else what Lila?" she growled

"Keep your attitude to yourself. Or else I'll post this footage on the internet" she grinned just seconds away from posting the video.

"Stop!" Marinette yelled "I will do what you want!"

"Good" she smirked " All I want is for you to break up with Adrien, right now I'm going. I've got work to do than get stuck up in a nosy project. See ya later! Just remember, your standing in front of Adrien's new girlfriend who is going to pacify him when his useless piece of junk dumps him. What does he see in you?! Anyways, if that doesn't happen so, then you know the worst of me" she winked with an evil grin on her face and left.

Marinette breathed hard, tears rolling down her eyes. She immediately called off the project and typed a quick message to Adrien with her sweat and gear filled hands.

**To Adrien** – _I need to meet you, at 5.00, got it! It's URGENT!_

Seconds later her reply arrived.

**To Marinette- **_Why wait till 5.00? My father had a costume selection and it's over. I'm coming right over... 3_

This was going to be the hardest day of her life. ..

/MLB/

Adrien arrived no sooner she received the text. She quickly signed him to go to his room. Marinette when arrived busted into tears.

"M'lady, what happened?" he tried to comfort her.

"L-Lila" she began to explain everything.

"And your scared that the press might as well know?" she nodded "Mari, don't you think it's high tim-"

"No Adrien, font beg for a reveal. I can't, not now! Master Fu has strictly forbidden it. Please! I think-" her voice trailed off as she looked into the depths of his soul. The blonde understood every uncommunicated word she wanted to speak out but didn't have the courage to. He understood her plan and immediately took her out of her house.

"Marinette, please, what did I ever do?" he begged loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What did you ever do?" she sobbed in anger loudly "You man of an idiot, just get lost of my sight! I have nothing to do with you. Who taught you your qualities huh? Your missing mother- or should I say- DEAD?"

"HOW. DARE. YOU." He screamed back angrily. A large crowd had gathered around "You dare to insult my mother? I never want to see your face again your dumb woman!"

They looked at each others faces as if they wanted to have a fight right then and their... that was until the whole press involved.

"What is happening between the Agreste boyfriend and the Dupain girlfriend?" Nadia came in.

"I have Nothing to relate with her" "I have nothing to relate with him" They said in unison as Marinette dashed towards the bakery crying and Adrien got in his luxurious vehicle which Gorilla had brought two seconds ago.

The news of this break up had spread like wild fire and Adrien was only sitting in his bedroom that day to find a very familiar face coming in.

"May I come in?" Lila innocently batted her eyes

"Sure" Adrien replied with an emotionless face and tone. Well, that was it he could pull of to back off from the need of punching her face

Lila sat in front if him and relaxed her legs on his bed. It was then that Adrien noticed her change of style. Lila was wearing an orange blossom which was way too tight on her and a mini skirt with a slight slit near the right leg. She had not changed her hairstyle but Adrien still had the biggest problem of why his father had let that demon in?!

"Hello Lila." He saddened his expression.

"I've heard it Adrien. Don't worry, that girl doesn't deserve you. Here my number, call me if you want any help. If you want we can go on a date just as a rebound" he smelled her evil intensions but had to act according to plan.

"Sure"

It was going to be hard.

/MKB/

***2 WEEKS LATER***

"PLAGG! We need to do something. Marinette has not been sleeping properly and has not even eaten a full meal since two weeks." Tikki said

"I know Tikki. My kid is the same. Never slept properly, not had a full meal... not that he usually has one but this is worse! And the worst part, that Lila girl! She is forcing Adrien on dates and for every single one she comes wearing something way too tight for her" Plagg almost gagged

"if the reveal happens it would be easier. But, the right time... balance... blah! Blah! Ya right, I am very strict on these but our kids are going to loose their lives if this continues" Tikki sighed

"We have tried ev-" both looked eye to eye

"MASTER FU!" They cried in unison.

The two kwamis hurriedly left to meet the guardian.

/MLB/

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Fu got up.

"Master, we have to take care of those two and today for once they decided to have a morning nap which let us come to you. Please!" The kwami of creation begged

"Our kids!" Plagg cried

"I understand you two, but now since this has come to such an extent, we'll have to play this game her way!" Master Fu exclaimed. "You told that this girl was akumatized as volpina before and had lied a several times too, right? That's it we need. Wayzz, shell on!"

Master Fu now transformed, left towards the Paris Security Agency to get some information.

/MLB/

Master Fu had collected some CCTV footage of the fight to prove some volpina and Lila related facts and rushed towards miss bustier who was relaxing in her room. Fu knocked and when he was taken inside the ancient guardian immediately began explaining everything to the class teacher including the Ladybug and Cat Noir parts.

"Please don't tell anyone. We need your help! Please ma'am!" Fu begged

"Of course sir. Give me a day or two, I need to get some arrangements with the press.

"Sure, but soon, please!"

/MLB/

***2 DAYS LATER***

Marinette and Adrien had been called to school for something very urgent and since it was the vacations they really hoped that this was not about holiday class. This was the first time they could leave to somewhere without the press following them and both were relaxed. It had been 2 weeks and 2 days ever since they hadn't met each other and both the teenagers were equally excited and nervous. Specially about the fact that Lila was going to be present.

The entire hallway decorated with flowers and other sorts of decorations. After all the students were gathered up Miss Bustier took the mic.

"Good morning children! Well, today we've gathered here for a very special announcement. Remember heroes day? We've got a footage" she showed the clip, highlighting the part where Lila transformed back from Volpina. The entire class gasped.

Before Lila could start up another lie, Miss bustier continued with some other footages and facts.

"And Lila Rossi, please come on stage" she said with a very hardened expression.

Lula hurriedly got on stage.

"Please explain why you dared to threaten Marinette and Adrien?"

The two teenagers who were watching in awe were now frozen to death.

"I-" "Lila Rossi, because you're juvenile to bring to court we put you on charges for mental institutions" Her mother cut her off angrily followed by a mob of press people.

"Don't worry you two" Miss Bustier stepped down, "No one will trouble you now. I've got the press dealt with. Now for the reunion kiss" she winked.

Miss Bustier didn't need to say it because they missed the kisses they had ever since their reveal.

"Thank you miss Bustier" They thanked and emerged into a very magical kiss...

**A/N**

_Hope you liked this chapter... Next chapter is available :)_

**Hint- Supporter**

**A/N**


	24. Reveal

**Note- **_Marinette and Adrien already have two kids and are married too._

**Day 23 - Reveal**

**Ship- **Adrien/Chat Noir X Marinette/Ladybug

/MLB/

"Mama, Papa, Can I please ask you a question?" Emma came in holding Louis by his hand. The ten year old girl was very passionate about her parents super hero identities and Marinette and Adrien knew just what they wanted.

"Mama, Papa, how did your reveal happen?" Adrien and Marinette cou g he'd lightly at their son's question.

"Please!" Emma gave the ever irresistible baby doll eyes.

"Fine!" Marinette sighed

"It was a fine Sunday when your mama was outside her beautiful balcony, with her hair loose and wearing a beautiful pink dress with red flowers and-"

"Kitty, no need to go so in detail. So, that day was my birthday and we were supposed to have a party in a few hours" she chuckled at the memory.

"Your father didn't know what to wear. He wanted it to be simple because he usually wears too high class ones everywhere"

"I see why" Emma giggled

"So, back to the topic" Adrien flushed with embarrassment. "I came as Chat Noir and asked her some help. Then she gave me a nice outfit which you mama stitched that moment to wear."

"So, how did the reveal actually happen?" Louis was curious

"I had accidentally forgotten to give the shirt and this idiot came out forgetting his cat ears and not even wearing a shirt!" it was her time to flush red. "So after a little chit chat I too revealed my identity"

"You could've seen there expressions" Plagg came in

"Priceless I say!" Tikki too joined in.

"That's so cute!" Emma said

"I agree big sis" Louis winked

"Well, you know what kids. That day , the biggest reveal which ever happened was my feelings. I revealed my own feelings for your mama and they were beyond infinity and I'm really happy how it all happened there after." Adrien wrapped his arms around his kids and wife.

"Me too Kitty! Me too..."

**A/N**

_And done... CN and LB have took a small break so I better wrap this up for today..._

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter..._

_Until tomorrow. ... (Hopefully:) ~ )_

_Reviews are always appreciated :)_

**Hint- (**Ok, this is going to be a very good hint) **This character is a ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GIRL! ...**

_~ MFL _

**A/N**


	25. Hiding

**A/N**

_Hello there! Wishing a merry June 25__th__ and 26__th__, this is yours truly bringing you the chapters of the said days. .._

_Well... I've got nothing much to say except that u don't own MLB so. ... I guess without further ado..._

_(Also a small question, what is the name of the Plagg and Tikki ship? From what I've known it's cheesecake. .. Leave a review on what you think :) ~)_

_Hope you like it!_

**A/N**

**Day 25- **Hiding

**Ship- **Plagg X Tikki

/MLB/

Plagg was shaking really bad. Adrien looked carefully to check if he was sick. His temperature was totally fine and-

_Ooh! Yeah right! Today is __**the day! **_Adrien remembered. Tikki and Marinette would be there any moment now and he couldn't just wait to watch the drama. Marinette was well aware as to what was going to happen as Adrien had informed her before.

"Hi!" The humans hugged each other while the kwamis followed the same procedure.

"Um... Tikki..." Plagg took out a box he had been hiding all the while.

"A gift is it?" she giggled trying to grab it but Plagg snatched it before she could. That left an amused expression on her face.

"sorry- well, not right now. Please... wait!" The black cat pleaded

"Oh. Fine" she shrugged

"Well, Plagg you better get on with it!" Adrien demanded.

"Um. ..fine! Tikki, my sugarcube..." he began

"Yes Plagg?"

"You have been the only thing to ever that I have shown my more cheesy side. You're the only thing that is better than Camembert ! I- No- You, will you marry me ? Please don't say no! I want a cheesy yes... more like Camembert!" he nervously opened the box which revealed a tiny ring made out of the said cheese.

Adrien was sure that Tikki will reject him because of how _cheesy_ he was making this situation but still had high hopes.

"Please don't hide your feelings" Marinette whisper – wished loud enough for Adrien to hear.

"Oh Plagg! I'm sorry but-"

"It's ok" Plagg cut her off, trying his best not to cry "It's totally fine. You'll have a better kwami!"

"Oh Plagg! Let me finish... I'm sorry but you'll have to stick with me forever but as long as you stop being this cheesy" she winked and his heart swooned.

Swallowing the ring made out of his favourite cheese Plagg hugged Tikki "I love you Tiks"

"Me too..."

**A/N**

_We've got the next chapter too..._

**Hint- Loves _ gossip!**

**A/N**


	26. Piano

**Day 26- **Piano

**Ship- **Adrinette

/MLB/

"Graaaahh!" Marinette growled. It had been the third day since they decided to shift apartments and have been moving their stuff here and there. After the birth of Emma and Louis, their parents thought of shifting to a bigger apartment with lesser things, and here they were having an argument of whether or not taking 'this thing' and 'that thing' with them to their new apartment.

"Fine, then we take off that cupboard" Adrien checked off the cupboard from his list.

"Good, which means we have enough space for the pink sofa. Moving on" Marinette gestured to the next item.

"Cat Noir themed bed for Emma and Louis... That's definitely going in" Adrien checked it. Marinette gave a light smirk and left a small chuckle

"The next item is... My piano?" he blinked en at it a several times.

"Sh... lower your voice. Emma and Louis will get up! Now for your piano..." Mari looked thoughtfully

"It's going in" Adrien said

"No it's not!" Marinette demanded

"It is! I want Em and Lou to play it when they grow big" he protested.

"It's not that I don't want them to play it" the bluenette sighed "it's that I don't want them to play 'it' cause that is way more... um... destructive type?...!"

"Hey!" Plagg complained

"True, that thing is a nuisance. Better get it fixed" Tikki added

"It's not that bad. That piano is too good to be-" Adrien was interrupted by Marinette's very passionate and lovable kiss.

"Now, if you get it done with I'm gonna reward you with more of these" she winked.

"This piano is gone for good!" he checked it off and leaned to receive his reward kiss.

"Oh these two!" Tikki chuckled followed by Plagg.

**A/N**

_LB- A good way to bribe him huh? I really would love to try it! *evil grin*_

_CN- Anything for a kiss M'lady._

_MFL- *while LB cooks up a devilish plan and CN begs for kisses*_

_Hope you liked this chapter. _

_For the moment my inbox is filled with MariChat votes but let's wait for the other ship votes too! :)_

_And hey, lot of you'll are getting close to this mystery character. Um... I thought of making this clue a pun (I hope it's one!)_

**Hint- Spectacular **

**(I mean this as a pun...)**

_Have a miraculous day... Until next time..._

_Reviews make my day more miraculous!_

_~MFL_

**A/N**


	27. Protect You

**A/N**

_Hey there! Miraculous June 27__th__ and 28__th__! Yeah, yeah! I don't own MLB! _

_Well, voting closes today and we have a winner! Plus the character guesses!... Please check the 28__th__ chap A/N to know more... _

_Hope you enjoy :)_

**A/N**

**Day 27- **Protect You

**Ship- **Adrien/ Chat Noir X Marinette / Ladybug

**/MLB/**

Chat stretched his arms and legs hoping that he would at least stay awake for the fight.

"Chat, what's gone wrong with you? You were perfect a while ago!" The spotted heroine spoke up "If you're not feeling well, let's call off today's patrol."

"Not at all M'lady! I'd prefer to stay in patrol" the ground was shaking for the feline hero. _Not again! _He internally screamed.

"Chat?!"

"Hmmm. ..." he looked away "I better get going. I've got so..."

"CHAT?!" Ladybug immediately held her partner. _No! _He had fainted right in front of her and she knew nothing to do. The bluenette quickly took him to her room through the open balcony.

"Tikki, what to do?" she screeched as soon as the detransformation was done.

"He will get up Marinette! Plagg is charging him right now, though he's a complete nuisance that guy cares for his kid. Let him do his work" Tikki calmed her down. As soon as a couple of seconds passed the kwami of destruction let his wielder's transformation fall while Adrien regained senses.

"Sugar cube, this kid needs FOOD!" Plagg screamed

"No!- Fashion-we-"

"Shhhh... Careful Adrien. You got up right now. Rest for a while... I have a few remedies ok? Tikki" Marinette gestured the red kwami to take care of Adrien while she had a chat with Plagg.

"What do you mean by 'this kid needs Food' ?!" Marinette questioned

"Mari, you gotta listen. There's this crazy fashion week coming up and this idiot has been eating less to no food at all! He says it is important because his father said so, but get this, this is the second time he fainted. And goodness I was powered, or else who knows-" his voice trailed

Marinette couldn't believe that Adrien had been suffering this for ages.

"You said he fainted before, didn't his father do anything?" she asked hoping that the situation wasn't way too critical

"That man?! No!" Plagg barked... Meowed? ! Well. .. barked would be the right word! "Once he got to know it all he said was 'These things happen' and just increased a piece of salad to his non existent food plate because -the-grumpy thinks that -the-stubborn needs to be pretty! And he is toooooo stubborn!"

"What is his diet?"

"Breakfast – a glass of water, Lunch- Two salad pieces with three tomato rings and Dinner- A carrot juice with a few pieces of green leaves!" the black kwami informed.

Marinette's stomach churned. Was this how her partner lived all his life? Coping up to his father's expectations, doing his studies and protecting Paris with no food?! She was thankful she lived in a –

That's when it dawned to Marinette! _I live in a bakery! _She now knew what she was going to do.

"If it's the last thing I'm going to do, I will protect my partner from his dangerous eating habits! Someone has to!"

**A/N**

_LB- Yours truly LB here, chapter 28 is available!... :) *evil grin*_

_CN- huh?_

_LB- read the next chap bonus scene to find out *winks*_

**A/N**


	28. Tangled

**Day 28- **Tangled

**Ship- **Lila X Nathaniel

"Lila, choose!" she heard Nathaniel speak. The orange haired girl was tangled in her own web.

Lila Rossi, had told lies all her life and she seemed content- not until she met Nathaniel! He was handsome, sweet, kind and innocent. She wanted Adrien only for his fame but Nathaniel made her heart swoon. She played her first move the moment she realised her feelings and went over to talk to him. Like all her life, she had practised her lies very well, but when it came to this man she could not! Every word she spoke turned to be one of truths. At first, she did not seem comfortable, when time passed Lila felt that this was what she wanted. A lie free life!

Even though her intensions had changed her past misdeeds couldn't. She still had to lie to cover up for her previous lies and on went the circle. Lila had thought that managing these two lifestyles will be a piece of cake, what she didn't know was her cake was going to be needed to split.

One of classmates had seemed to take on Marinette's side and soon all did. Nathaniel stayed out of the picture because he didn't know what to do but the boy had given her a warning saying, "If it's you please except it! If you're a liar please stop it! I don't want to live with a liar forever!" She was overjoyed when he said he wanted to live with her (sort of) but she didn't know what will happen if he knew the truth.

Soon, Lila was brought to her biggest nightmare. Marinette with the help of the others had exposed her. Totally! Since then no one spoke to her, not even her for-a-small-time boyfriend. Technically, he texted her and the most recent text was him asking her to join at the park and she did just that.

Nathaniel had given her to choose at this meeting. To choose between her lies and him.

Everyone loved her because of her lies. But someone loved her because of her! She knew she could start a new life, but Nathaniel, she couldn't leave him. The choice was clear.

"You"

/MLB/

_CN- *Pesters LB* Tell me M'lady!_

_LB- No ways! If you want ask MFL..._

_CN- Ummmm.. MFL?_

_MfL- *sighs* No point! I'm tangled... Here you go Chat!_

***Bonus Scene ***

"Let me go M'lady! My transformation will fall off!" Chat begged.

"You think I will untangle you kitty?!" Ladybug huffed_. "Go on Chat Noir! I want to hear more_." She mimicked

_*Flashback... Two days ago...*_

"Kiss Me M'lady!" Chat pleaded

"You think I will!" Mari gave a playful wink and Chat knew just what it meant.

Their lips met each others and they didn't release time fly until they heard a flash.

"OH NO! Someone might have caught us! This is bad Chat. You gotta go" the bluenette ordered

"As you say" Chat winked and left while the girl quickly crept inside her bed.

_*Next day at school*_

"Hey people!" Alya called out to Marinette, Adrien and Nino. "Guess who I caught yesterday kissing a boy"

Marinette immediately rolled her eyes. _Classic girl gossip!_

Alya shoved her phone to each of them to see the photo in which a feline hero and a bluenette were kissing each other very lovingly.

"Marinette!" Nino whisper shouted. "You kissed CHAT NOIR!"

"Guess who improved her gut factor, huh? Kissing random boys, or heroes passing by? Now I understand why you don't stutter that much when Adrien comes around. Last night was the day when 'MariChat' began? No?! Did it begin before? Well last night was when I got the photo... yeah... I was passing by and... no need details! Tell me girl, I want to know more!" Alya shrieked in excitement.

Marinette gave Adrien a look which definitely did say "Help me or else you'll be dead!" but Adrien was -Agreste!

"_Go on Marinette! I want to hear more." _

_Oh, how he was gonna regret this! _Marinette thought.

_Present..._

Chat looked at his present self where he was surely tangled by Ladybug's yo yo wrapped around him on a pole where his alter egos face was plastered.

He sure did regret all he did before. _Sometimes his lady can have a temper and oh! You can never get untangled from that! _

**A/N**

_CN- I better be careful_

_LB- You better be!_

_MFL- Hey there! Time for all the announcements! (This is the longest A/N ever! Sorry!)_

•_Winning ship..._

_**Marichat! **__I never knew this ship was soooo popular!_

• _And the character is..._

_**Alya!**_

_On the last clue most of the answers I got were Sabrina... well, she does match for that but considering my previous hints it is definitely Alya! _

_Here's the explanation,_

**Hint 01- Motivated**

*****_Alya motivates Mari alot_

**Hint 02- Caretaker**

*****_She takes care of her sister and of Mari when she has her problems. (Specially crush related)_

**Hint 03- Stubborn**

*****_I need no explanation..._

**Hint 04- Life is better when he/she makes you laugh "Look on the bright side"**

*****_That is one of her catch phrases and it was well used I guess when Mari sent that voice mail to Adrien._

**Hint 05 – Sly**

*****_She is Rena Rouge! Aka fox= sly.._

**Hint 06- People think his/her business is poking around other people's business.**

*****_She is a reporter (kinda) and some people have told that in the show. Also in chapter 22, where this hint was mentioned,_

_LB mentioned that I had mentioned that chapter in the last 4 chapters and I had once. And Chat also told that 'something matches with specify' which is Lady Wife! _

**Hint 07- Supporter**

*****_Totally_

**Hint 08- A girl (True :) ~ )**

**Hint 09- Loves_ gossip**

*****_'_' was supposed to be a blank and I wanted it to be filled with superhero but nevertheless Alya loves gossip even if it doesn't involve superhero gossips._

**Hint 10- Spectacular (A pun)**

*****_She wears spectacles! :)_

_Congratulations ChubbyUnicornMama and Chat-and-Ladybug for getting the answer correct! I've got a lot of stuff stored for you two on 30__th__ and the bonus chapter *evil grin* Don't worry, I'll spare you both alive! _

_Also... The prompt for the bonus chapter will be..._

_Sorry! But I guess this reveal will have to wait until, um..., next chapter? Yep._

_CN- *Gives 'the look'* _

_MFL- HEY! I have a thing for a little but of suspense!_

_LB- *sighs* Yeah right! Go on, I don't have all day. By the way congratulations to ChubbyUnicornMama and Chat-and-Ladybug!_

_MFL- A lot of stuff are in store for the upcoming chapters too! By the way, should I post the bonus chapter separately or in this fic? I would like to know your opinions... :)_

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Until tomorrow..._

_Reviews make me happier:)_

_~MFL_

**A/N**


	29. Matching

**A/N**

_Hey there! Happy miraculous June 29__th__! I can't believe June is almost drawing to an end!... Another very unbelievable news is that I actually posted on time! *dances happily*_

_Oh! By the way I don't own miraculous ladybug..._

_Hope you enjoy! :)_

_**NOTE-**__ In this chapter Mari, Adrien, Alya and Nino, all know each others identities..._

**A/N**

**Day 29- **Matching

**Ship- **Adrinette / DJWIFI

/MLB/

"I can't wait!" Alya shrieked.

"Yeah, Yeah!" on one hand the bluenette was trying her very best to think of this whole double date thing as the best thing on the world but on the other she knew that absolutely ANYTHING could go wrong!

"Quit being nervous girl!" Alya took her by her hand and led towards the cafe which was just a fifteen minute walk.

"Hi guys!" Alya greeted

"Hello!" Adrien said

"Hi there!" Nino came in from nowhere holding something in his hand which the DJ abruptly handed over to the blonde.

"One is yours!" Adrien whispered to his ear handing him over one parcel

"Oops dude! Sorry." Nino replied

"Hey, if you're done with whisper speaking..." Marinette gestured towards the inside of the cafe.

"Oh! Sorry about keeping you ladies waiting. Come on" The blonde ushered

"What a charmer!" the reporter gushed

"Hey Al! You're supposed to be my date!" The DJ spoke and everyone cracked up.

And that's how the double date began, with more chattering, kisses and what not for them to NOT realise an entire hour pass by!

"Look at the time!" Alya gulped. She had a very important newsletter to complete and if she didn't hurry the said reporter will have to cut her time for other things!

"OMG! Boys, we better get going. I have a fashion line to complete for my fashion school and a whole bakery lesson scheduled for Manon! That girl has a lot of things to learn" she lightly chuckled.

Adrien and Nino exchanged looks.

"Um... can you girls stop with us for a minute? Puuurety please?" Adrien punned causing Marinette to definitely stay for a at least a second. That boy definitely knew how to get her!

"Sure!" Alya grinned

"Alya Cesaire..." Nino whispered

"Yes?!" the girl was curious

"Marinette Dupain Cheng?" Adrien too whispered

"What's wrong with you guys?" Marinette looked baffled

"You're the Wifi to my heart without which I'll always be disconnected. You're the most pretty lady I've ever known who supports me in all what I want. You're the only song I could play since we met." Nino once finished looked at Adrien who was now locking his eyes with Marinette.

"We've been chasing each other for more than a year!" he began " I've loved you from moon to back and- I have no words M'lady! Without you I will be nothing. We have fought so many battles together, I hope you wouldn't mind fighting the battle of life together too?" And that said, both the gentleman knelt down and revealed their parcels as boxes holding beautiful and matching rings.

"Will you marry me?" Both asked in unison

Marinette and Alya exchanged looks which the boy's most probably thought were of delight and excitement.

They were a few seconds of silence until Alya blurted.

"Yes! Totally, Yes!"

And then it was Marinette. She was shivering but she knew better than rejecting Adrien. The girl had literally chased him for a year by now. She was definitely going to say a big fat yes!

"Kitty, why would I say a no? I love you kitty, A lot! It's a big fat yes!"

Screw all the other commitments! They were not going to miss a minute with the boys today! The two couples wore their new rings and kissed each other!

Master Fu who was viewing every bit of this began his very own conversation with Wayzz.

"Your ring choice was awesome master!"

"The boys were begging for help, just a little help only Wayzz. But you know what is really awesome? Their choice of each other. The perfect match!" The guardian grinned.

**A/N**

_CN- correction Master Fu- the puuurfect match..._

_MFL- *rolls eye* Yeah right! _

_LB- PROMPT?!_

_MFL- Oh! The prompt for the bonus chapter is..._

_**Detectives...**_

_LB- Great! Now..._

_MFL- Patience LB! Hope you liked this chapter!..._

_Until tomorrow... Reviews help me breathe with ease! :)_

_LB- Bug out!_

_MFL- Hey!... *Chases each other*_

_CN- Let me finish this then! Have a miraculous day! *Frantically types*_

_~MFL_

**A/N**


	30. Paris

**A/N**

_Hey everyone! Miraculous June 30__th__! OMG! Today is the last day of June! But multi ship June is yet to finish... _

And here we go the chapter where are two winners will come in...

BTW, all features mentioned about them in this chapter or the next chapter is purely created by my imagination, so don't blame them if my choice of wardrobe is not that... nice! ;)

Hope you enjoy! :)

**A/N **

**Day 30- **Paris

**Ship- **Adrien / Chat Noir X Marinette / Ladybug (Mostly Marichat)

/MLB/

"It's all my fault!" Marinette sighed slamming her face on her soft mattress while Tikki swiftly followed.

"I'm tired Mari! This. Is. Not. Your. Fault!" the kwami dead panned.

"If only I had confessed Tikki. Then all this chaos of Adrien loving a civilian and the superhero Ladybug, That civilian playing with Chat And Adrien and Ladybug and Chat Noir loving each other would not have happened! This whole square is a mess!" she groaned as she swiped her phone to view the newest notification.

It read, "_Chat-and-Ladybug; Our contest on "When will my ship sail?" seems to be headed slightly more favouring the civilian Marinette with Chat Noir, also known as Marichat! While ChubbyUnicornMama is counting the votes to make sure, I long for more to make her hate algebra even more! ;)"_

"Aaargh! Seriously? Me and that dumb Chat? No ways!" Just as she pronounced the said super hero arrived on her balcony.

"Chat? Hey there! If you're here to talk about that contest thing..." Marinette sighed

"I know Mari! I love Ladybug with all my heart and you just told me that you have feelings for another guy... so... I made a choice!" he said

"Huh? And that very choice would be?..."

"I want to meet the creators of this quiz in person. Let me tell you, all they did was nothing harmful but I need to make sure that Ladynoir will sail!" he smirked

"No sir! Just take me outta here" she winked as Chat Noir lifted her off the ground and carried her bridal style towards a building known to be the headquarters for these quiz makers.

Inside the building the two saw a lady wearing a black top and blue tight jeans walking here and there in excitement.

"OMG! MariChat is totally gonna win!" she squeaked

"Yep, I told you CM!" Their conversation was interrupted by the mentioned couple

"And here is evidence" the lady wearing the top- or ChubbyUnicornMama as Chat and Marinette assumed shrieked

"Excuse me, but we need to talk, please!" Chat begged as they closed the windows behind them.

"Thought you might come. Makes our work more easier and exciting" Chat-and-Ladybug said earning a giggle from CM

"Um... Ok! Marinette!" the bluenette gave her hand

"ChubbyUnicornMama, nice to meet you!"

"And you there Chat, no need introduction, we already know you. Chat-and-Ladybug, nice to meet you" said person shook hands with Chat Noir.

"Hey, you know that you don't need to use your online user names to talk to us" Marinette asked still amused about why they had not used their real names.

"Oh! They are not just online names Marinette" CM shrugged

"For your information, we're detectives and inside agency, during work and at everywhere other than personal conversations we're obliged to use our 'other' name." Chat-and-Ladybug explained.

"Wow! That seems quite nice. Now, about the most complicated love square quiz, I really do think that Ladynoir will work well..." Chat smirked.

"And just why do you say so?" ChubbyUnicornMama raised an eyebrow

"Because according to my earlier conversation I had with Ladybug, she told me that she was very uncomfortable about this whole love square thing which very well proves to me that she prefers Ladynoir" he was almost over the moon when proving the point

"No she doesn't! But then again, Adrien replied saying that he was not feeling comfortable, he wanted the right to choose his love and that he wanted to decide it-" a sudden realisation hit both the bluenette and Chat.

"I had the conversation with Ladybug!" Chat blinked in surprise.

"And me with Adrien!" Marinette shrieked.

"No ways!" both the teenagers blinked in unison

"Adrien?! Hot stuff?!"

"M'lady?!"

A moment after they both got into a huge embrace

"Told ya, MariChat is how they will realise" CM giggled

"Totally CM! And for one, I am happy it turned out like this! The biggest and most complicated love square in Paris, finally solved!" Chat-and-Ladybug sighed smirking.

For sure, without their help, the two would have still been chasing each others tails all around the city of Paris!

**A/N**

_MFL *falls over dead*_

_LB- Um... MFL, you have one more chapter left right?_

_MFL- *suddenly wakes* Oh, sorry, _

_CN- seriously?_

_MFL- Yep. By the way, hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)_

_Until tomorrow..._

_Reviews make my day!..._

_~MFL. _


	31. -31- Detectives

**A/N**

_I know, I know I'm one day late... Sorry! I had a huge project and the exhibit is not over yet... _

_My ownership to MLB is very non existed so... without further ado,_

**A/N**

_**Bonus chapter – Marichat – Detectives**_

/MLB/

"Princess!" Chat shrieked "What happened?!"

"Kitty, I lost my miraculous!" Marinette panicked as Chat breathed a sigh of relief. He had thought that her life was under some kind of threaten but nevertheless this was not so good after all!

"Heavens, I thought that this was very serious! Not that it isn't princess!"

"Sure it is! I wish I knew what to do and-" both Marinette and Chat Noir looked at each other

"DETECTIVES!"

/MLB/

"What are you typing CM?" Chat-and-Ladybug tried to peep into her phone

"No peeping! FYI, I'm sending a text to Ep, I need more fluff!" The lady wearing a black denim and a red top reading '_Marichat 4 ever!' – _ChubbyUnicornMama complained

"Fluff?! Seriously, you've killed us with excessive loads! MariChat may, the June extension and now Ladynoir July... How do you manage to write such awesome fanfics about are favourite superhero duo, make online quizzes and be a detective?" Chat-and-Ladybug asked

"The same way you manage your dozen jobs..." CM sighed as her phone beeped "Hey Chat-and-Ladybug, what's this new notification all about?"

"Oh no!" her partner gasped as soon as the notification was pressed "CM, we've got to a new mission! Marinette and Chat Noir are here and I suppose we have to handle whatever they want us to!"

"Ok, calm Down!... um... Learn the lesson from Adrien..." she winked

"Plaster a big smile, got it!" Chat-and-Ladybug did as said

"Um... Where are our coats by the way?" CM questioned

"They are right there. Better hide the print before the two see them" And just in time the said couple arrived right at their doorstep.

"Hey there ChubbyUnicornMama and Chat-and-Ladybug" Marinette came in

"What a pleasant surprise! Come in" Chat-and-Ladybug said ushering them acting to having no clue

"What are you two here for?" ChubbyUnicornMama raised the question as she took a pen and a paper and was all ready to get down to business though in the back of her mind she already knew their reason.

"My princess's miraculous seems to be lost!" Chat began as the two detectives wrote it down

"When exactly did you see it the last time?" Chat-and-Ladybug questioned in all seriousness

"Last night at around 10.00... Chat had given me some ear rashes and then-"

"Hold on a second" CM cut the bluenette off "Ear rashes? Just how may I know..."

"A long story" Chat sighed

"And we are all ears!" Chat-and-Ladybug winked

"Let me begin with saying that it's all Chat's fault. The day before we both got in to a small cat fight and the black cat over here wanted to make it up to me. So in his civilian form the blonde came up and started a mall chit chat" Marinette giggled remembering their conversation that night while Chat Noir placed a kiss on her cheek.

"For every complement I was given a kiss" he blushed

"And by the end of the day he was flooded by them. You know how much of a flirt he is" Marinette rolled her eyes as CM and Chat-and-Ladybug giggled at their antiques .

"After all of that Chat or Adrien either way gave me an ice cream tub and me as the very clumsinette I'm ate the entire tub forgetting my allergy towards Vanilla ice cream!" Mari huffed

"And so M'lady over here suffered a few rashes over the night and some were on her ear so she had to remove her earing and by morning it was missing!" the feline hero finished

"But now that I think about it I feel that it's not bad at all! I guess you guys were right, we both can live together as Marichat! I'm enjoying every moment-" Marinette was cut down by a very sensation felt on her soft lips. It was her kitty! The magical kiss did not finish that easily and the two detectives were having plenty of fun capturing photos.

"I think Tikki chose the right side. Goodness she gave us her miraculous!" Chat-and-Ladybug uttered louder than intended to.

"Sorry about that" the whisper was loud enough as the couple broke their kiss.

"Wait you what?" Chat shrieked

"And Tikki!? What on earth is happening?" the bluenette demanded

"Fine! It was all my idea" ChubbyUnicornMama sighed

"Mine too" Chat-and-Ladybug joined in the sigh

"Well, we really miss a lot of Marichat moments so we thought probably stealing your miraculous and kinda demanding more MariChat with Tikki's permission will be a puuurfect plan" CM punned

"But then since you two came in we swept to plan B which unfolded right in front of you" Chat-and-Ladybug explained

"So... you two did this for Marichat? And Tikki was a part too?" Mari looked amused

"A big part!" CM corrected "By the way, we're sorry if you guys are mad with us"

"Hey don't think we are!" Chat said "You know what, this incident really helped us grow our love for each other and specially see a better view to this MariChat ship all thanks to you two!"

"He's right, even though I hate to admit, I love Marichat now!" Marinette admitted

"Well then, for another kiss" Chat winked as they kissed each other.

"You know, detectives can do more than just solving random cases. Specially when it's about our favourite ships!" ChubbyUnicornMama whispered to her partner

"Right as always CM! And I've got a bunch of new screen savers thanks to this wonders and love sick couple..." Chat-and-Ladybug whispered back.

**A/N**

_Hi! So, hope you liked this chapter and yes if know its quite not even near to 20000 words, but I'm telling you I tried a lot! I immensely hope you enjoyed reading this chapter... :)_

_Thank you so much for all the support I received! It was really encouraging to read your comments, thank you very much..._

_Also please do read the amazing fics written by ChubbyUnicornMama including all her amazing monthly fics. Thank you so much Chat-and-Ladybug and ChubbyUnicornMama for letting me write about you two in my last two chapters, it was a huge honour!_

_I wonder if my words will ever be enough to express my gratitude but last but not least,_

_Have a miraculous time! :)_

_~ MFL _

_P.s. More fics are on the way but it'll take some time :)_

**A/N**


End file.
